Bocah Serigala dan Gadis Kecil Berkerudung Merah
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Pada zaman dahulu kala saat cerita ini terjadi, hiduplah seorang gadis cantik berambut emas dan bermata langit. Semua orang menyayangi gadis itu. Semua orang mencintai gadis itu. Termasuk dirinya, seorang serigala yang rendah dan kotor namun kejam. Serigala yang kejam hanya mampu memandangi gadis itu, mencintainya dari jauh. Atau, apa benar begitu?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
**_Ya ampyun~~ padahal multichap THSXK belum selesai tapi saya udah kepikiran multichap lain...ampuni saya para reader yang mengikuti multichap saya yang lain, saya tak dapat menahan godaan untuk menulis fic ini setelah menonton lagu terbaru Hitoshizuku yang judulnya "The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood", saya sarankan nonton deh lagu itu...menyentuh banget, khas Kagamine (kenapa jadi promosi -_-a)  
_

**Diclaimer****:**_ Pertama dan utama, Vocaloid jelas bukan punya saya, yang benar saja~ dan cerita "Little Red Riding Hood" itu punyanya Grimm bersaudara...  
_

**Alert:**_ Sok-sok'an pakai diksi yang belibet dan menyentuh...misstypo dimana-mana...__  
_

_Happy Reading...^_^_

* * *

**Bocah Serigala dan Gadis Kecil Berkerudung Merah**

_By: Latifun Kanurilkomari**  
**_

.

.

Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah pasangan suami istri bahagia yang tinggal di suatu desa dekat hutan. Sang suami adalah seorang pemburu, sementara sang istri adalah seorang ibu yang sabar dan penyayang. Hidup mereka begitu bahagia. Kehidupan mereka yang bahagia juga dilengkapi oleh anak perempuan mereka yang cantik dan menggemaskan. Anak perempuan tersebut memiliki rambut indah berwarna emas. Matanya yang berwarna langit cerah menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya. Seluruh penduduk desa mengakui, gadis itu adalah gadis tercantik yang ada di desa mereka.

Gadis kecil itu bernama Rin, lengkapnya adalah Kagamine Rin. Rin memiliki sebuah jubah kerudung berwarna merah. Jubah kerudung tersebut adalah hadiah dari neneknya, nenek Miriam, untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke-10 walaupun kini gadis itu telah berumur 16 tahun. Akan tetapi, gadis itu sangat menyukai jubah kerudung itu dan selalu memakainya di segala kesempatan. Saat gadis itu berpergian, saat gadis itu berbelanja, saat gadis itu pergi ke kota untuk suatu keperluan, disegala kesempatan gadis itu akan selalu mengenakan jubah kerudungnya yang berwarna merah. Karena itulah para penduduk desa - dan siapapun yang mengenal gadis itu - akan memanggil gadis itu "Si Kerudung Merah" alih-alih namanya, Kagamine Rin.

Pada suatu pagi dimana cerita ini bermula, sebuah ketukan di pintu terdengar menggema di rumah keluarga bahagia yang sederhana itu. Kagamine Lenka – seorang ibu yang sabar dan penyayang – membuka pintu dan mengintip, siapa tamu yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini? Ia bernapas lega, Lenka kenal orang yang sekarang ada di depan pintu itu. Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar sebelum sang tamu akhirnya menyerahkan sehelai amplop agak lusuh ke tangan Lenka dan kemudian pergi.

Rin memperhatikan ibunya dengan ekspresi bingung, saat itu Lenka sedang membaca surat yang telah diantarkan oleh seseorang. Ekspresi Lenka berubah-ubah, senang tetapi kemudian merasa sedih. Rin mengakhiri suapan terakhir sup ayam lezat buatan ibunya dan menyeka mulutnya sebelum akhirnya bertanya pada ibunya.

"Ibu, ada apa? Apa isi surat itu?"

Lenka menurunkan suratnya dan memandang kepada Rin dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Sayang, nenekmu sekarang sedang sakit. Kebetulan seseorang mengantarkan surat dari nenekmu tadi," Lenka menghela napas sedih.

Rin hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya menyarakan pendapatnya.

"Kalau nenek makan sup buatan ibu, sebentar saja pasti nenek akan sehat kembali," saran Rin.

Wajah Lenka tampak gembira tapi mendadak kembali berubah lesu.

"Sayang, jika tidak ada kabar bahwa serigala sedang berkeliaran di hutan tentu Ibu akan menyuruhmu mengantarkan sup itu ke rumah nenekmu,"

Rin terdiam. Akhir-akhir ini memang terdengar berita bahwa serigala banyak terlihat di hutan dan menyerang penduduk yang melintasi hutan tersebut. Karena itulah hutan sepi dari para penjelajah dan pengelana yang melintasi hutan, mereka terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan para serigala hutan. Karena itupula ayah Rin – Kagamine Rinto – beserta para penduduk desa lain yang bekerja sebagai pemburu menginap selama beberapa hari di hutan untuk memburu para serigala hutan tersebut.

Akan tetapi, nenek Miriam sedang sakit sekarang dan Rin tahu bahwa nenek Miriam tinggal sendirian di rumah di sisi hutan yang lain. Untuk mendatangi rumah nenek Miriam, Rin harus melewati hutan tersebut karena tidak ada jalan untuk memutari hutan tersebut. Jikalau ada jalan memutar, jalan tersebut lebih berbahaya karena terlalu curam dan berhadapan dengan jurang yang dalam. Satu-satunya cara yang aman hanyalah melewati hutan penuh serigala hutan tersebut.

Nenek miriam adalah nenek favorit Rin. Setiap Rin datang mengunjungi nenek, pasti nenek akan selalu memanggang _cookies_ untuk dirinya, menceritakan berbagai macam yang terjadi di desa nenek tersebut sambil mengelus lembut kepala Rin dengan rasa sayang. Rin merasa rindu kepada nenek Miriam dan bersikeras untuk mengantarkan sup buatan ibunya kepada sang nenek.

"Aku tetap ingin bertemu nenek. Tidak apa-apa ibu, bukankah ayah saat ini sedang berada di hutan? Dan bukankah pengantar surat tadi juga baru melewati hutan? Hutan pasti sudah aman sekarang. Mungkin aku juga bisa bertemu dengan ayah nanti di hutan," spekulasi Rin.

Lenka tampak tidak yakin akan tetapi Rin terus mendesak. Gadis itu benar- benar khawatir dengan kondisi sang nenek. Setelah terus didesak, akhirnya Lenka menyerah dan mulai menyiapkan berbagai macam masakan yang lezat untuk nenek yang sedang sakit. Lenka menempatkan sup ayam yang lezat, kue, roti dan berbagai macam hidangan lain dalam sebuah keranjang agar mudah dibawa oleh Rin.

Setelah semua siap, Rin langsung menyambar jubah kerudung merahnya dan menggengam keranjang makanannya. Sebelum pergi, gadis itu mencium Lenka dan berpamitan.

"Ingat, langsung ke rumah nenek! Jangan keluar dari hutan! Di hutan banyak bahaya, terutama serigala!" nasihat Lenka. Rin tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan ibunya yang khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, Bu. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Mungkin aku akan bertemu ayah di hutan," jawab gadis itu riang sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangan kepada ibunya dan pergi.

Rin terus berjalan hingga sampai di tepi hutan. Setelah mengamati keadaan hutan sebentar, Rin melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam hutan. Suasana hutan tampak sepi dan sunyi, tak terlihat pemburu di tepi hutan. Mungkin ayah dan pemburu lainnya berada di sisi dalam hutan? Belum lama Rin berjalan, gadis itu menjumpai potongan gelondong kayu pohon. Seorang pria paruh baya duduk di gelondongan kayu tersebut. Rin memperhatikan dengan seksama dan mengenal sosok itu, Paman Tonio, seorang penebang hutan dan tukang kayu di desa Rin.

"Hei Kerudung Merah," sapa Tonio, Rin tersenyum dan menghampiri dimana Tonio sedang duduk.

"Selamat Pagi Paman Tonio," sapa Rin cerah.

"Selamat Pagi, sedang apa gadis kecil kami di hutan seperti ini?"

"Aku mau ke rumah nenek. Saat ini nenek sedang sakit," jelas Rin. Tonio hanya mengangguk paham.

"Begitu. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan ayahmu, ia ada di sisi dalam hutan ini. Tapi sebaiknya kau segera pergi, siapa yang tahu masih ada serigala di daerah ini," jelas Tonio.

"Anda bertemu ayahku?"

"Oh ya, tadi ia bersiap untuk berburu serigala lagi. Banyak sekali serigala yang mereka buru. Ayahmu bilang hutan ini sudah aman dari serigala, tapi kita tidak mau ambil resiko untuk bertemu serigala ,kan?" jelas Tonio, kali ini giliran Rin yang mengangguk paham.

"Nah, hari memang masih pagi tapi akan lebih baik kalau kau segera berangkat ke rumah nenekmu. Akan lebih baik tidak berada di hutan ini saat senja dan gelap," Tonio mengisyaratkan agar Rin segera bergegas melanjutkan perjalannnya. Setelah mengucap salam secara sopan, Rin kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah sang nenek.

Rin terus melangkahkan kakinya sepanjang jalan hutan. Gadis itu tidak bertemu dengan seseorangpun setelah itu, tidak pejalan kaki yAng melintas hutan maupun pemburu yang seharusnya sedang berburu di hutan. Suasana hutan amat sunyi senyap, terkadang hanya terdengan cicit burung bersiul, tetapi suara itupun amat sayup bagi Rin.

Gadis itu sedang berada di bagian dalam hutan. Saat pandangan matanya sedan tidak fokus, ekor matanya menangkap sosok cepat yang bergerak. Rin berhenti dan memandang arah pergerakan tersebut. Tidak ada apapun. Rin menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat apapun yang ada di sana, akan tetapi matanya tidak melihat apapun. Merasa hanya perasaannya, Rin kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah santai.

Akan tetapi tak lama kemudian, Rin benar-benar melihat sosok gelap yang bergerak cepat. Rin terpaku beberapa saat, campuran antara takut, gugup dan bingung. Gadis itu merasa yakin ia melihat sosok yang bergerak cepat, tetapi matanya tidak melihat apapun.

'Apakah itu serigala?' pikir Rin ragu-ragu.

Merasa takut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Rin memutuskan untuk berlari. Gadis itu terlalu takut untuk memikirkan apa sebenarnya sosok hitam tersebut. Tapi satu hal sudah jelas, sosok itu pastilah bukan manusia. Mana mungkin manusia bergerak secepat itu?

Rin terus berlari dan berlari, napasnya terengah-engah. Dadanya terasa sakit tapi gadis itu tak peduli. Ia terus berlari mengikuri arah jalan hutan. Karena terlalu takut dan terburu-buru, gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa terdapat batu besar yang menghalangi larinya. Alhasil, gadis itu jatuh terjerambab. Beberapa buah apel yang ada di keranjang makanannya menggelinding keluar.

"Astaga, apa kau tak apa-apa?"

Rin buru-buru duduk dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, akan tetapi tak ada seorangpun yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Disini," suara itu kembali menyapa.

Rin memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan bingung, tetapi tidak nampak satu sosokpun di sekelilingnya.

"Diatas sini,"

Rin mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas. Seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Rin sedang duduk di salah satu batang pohon, memperhatikan Rin dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Pemuda itu meloncat turun dan menghampiri Rin yang masih terduduk.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya, tapi matanya mengamati Rin untuk mencari luka yang ada. Rin memperhatikan sekilas tubuhnya, setelah merasa tidak ada satupun luka di tubuhnya ia menggeleng pelan kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tampak menghela napas lega sebelum akhirnya mengamati Rin dengan pandangan intens.

"Kau Si Kerudung Merah, kan?" tanya pemuda tersebut, Rin mengangguk pelan.

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja, kau kan sangat terkenal di desamu dan desa nenekmu," ujar pemuda itu, Rin hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau mau ke desa nenekmu?" tanya pemuda itu, Rin kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu biar aku mengantarmu," pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Rin berdiri, Rin menerima uluran tangan tersebut dengan wajah memerah. Pemuda itu juga mengulurkan beberapa apel yang sebelumnya menggelinding keluar dari keranjang makanan, dengan penuh rasa terima kasih Rin menerima apel-apel tersebut dan menempatkannya dalam keranjang.

"Terima kasih...,erm..,"

"Namaku Len,"

"Terima kasih, Len," gumam Rin dengan wajah memerah. Pemuda bernama Len itu hanya tertawa tanpa suara.

"Namaku Rin, Kagamine Rin," Rin memperkenalkan dirinya, Len tertawa setelah mendnegar nama Rin.

Rin jelas nampak tersinggung karenanya setelah itu dengan wajah cemberut ia bertanya, "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kupikir namamu 'Si Kerudung Merah'," ujar Len, Rin menampilkan wajah cemberut, jelas tidak suka namanya dipermainkan.

"Itu hanya julukan saja," ujarnya sambil membuang muka dan berjalan mendahului Len.

"Hei, aku cuma bercanda saja kok. Wajah ngambekmu itu manis sekali sih," goda Len, Rin berhenti melangkah sesaat. Wajah gadis itu memerah sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkah dengan wajah masih cemberut.

"Tapi lucu juga, nama keluargaku juga Kagamine," jelas Len dan memandang Rin. Rin menatap Len dengan datar.

"Mungkin kita berjodoh," gumam Len tanpa beban. Rin kembali menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Len dengan tidak percaya. Baru beberapa menit ia mengenal pemuda ini dan ia sudah dua kali menggoda gadis malang itu. Rin melanjutkan kembali langkahnya, dengan wajah memerah ia berusaha mengacuhkan Len.

"Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh tadi?" tanya Len lagi, sepertinya pemuda satu ini tidak suka dengan situasi yang hening.

Rin kembali mengingat sosok gelap yang seakan mengejarnya, tapi ia buru-buru menghapus kenangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya tadi ada serigala yang mengejarku," gumam Rin.

"Ah, serigala," gumam Len pelan. Rin memandang ingin tahu kepada Len.

"Beberapa hari ini banyak serigala yang diburu di hutan. Mungkin saja yang tadi mengejarmu memang serigala," pandangan mata Len menggelap tetapi Rin tidak menyadarinya. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk memandang bola mata biru Len yang begitu indah.

Tanpa sadar mereka berdua sudah berada di tepi hutan, desa nenek Rin sudah terlihat. Rin terus melangkah sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa Len berdiri diam dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa Len?"

"Aku sampai sini saja," gumam Len tersenyum.

"Apa? Kupikir kau mau pulang ke rumahmu? Aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada nenek," Rin tidak paham akan tetapi Len menggeleng.

"Rumahku bukan di desa tetapi ada di dalam hutan," jelas Len misterius.

Rin mengernyitkan alisnya, tampak bingung.

"Apa nanti kau akan pulang ke rumahmu Rin?" Len bertanya dengan riang.

"Ya, mungkin siang nanti aku akan kembali ke desaku," Rin menjawab dengan tidak pasti.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu disini. Tunggu aku dan jangan pulang sendirian," perintah Len.

Belum sempat Rin menanyakan maksudnya, pemuda itu telah berlari kembali ke dalam hutan.

"Ingat ya Rin! Tunggu aku! Jangan pulang sendirian!"

Suara pemuda itu bergema dalam hutan. Rin hanya bisa memandang sosok yang telah menghilang di balik lebatnya hutan. Perlahan Rin memutar tubuhnya dan kembali melangkah ke rumah neneknya. Siap menghidangkan sup ayam lezat buatan ibunya bagi nenek yang sedang sakit.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N:  
**_Ya...untuk sementara sampai sini dulu, jadi gimana para reader?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
**_Mumpung sedang semangat dan ada mood akhirnya saya update chapter terbaru. Terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah review...^_^_

**Diclaimer: **_saya udah tulis di chap 1  
_

_Happy reading ^_^_

* * *

**Bocah Serigala dan Gadis Kecil Berkerudung Merah**

_By: Latifun Kanurilkomari_

.

.

Matahari telah condong ke barat, menampakkan semburatnya yang berwarna jingga keemasan. Tak lama lagi matahari akan terbenam. Kagamine Rin berdiri di tepi hutan dengan gelisah seakan menunggu sesuatu. Rin tidak memahami dirinya, kenapa ia tidak langsung saja menembus hutan dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya? Kenapa ia harus menuruti perkataan anak laki-laki yang belum ia kenal?

Rin menghembuskan napas, setidaknya ini salahnya juga. Kenapa gadis itu tidak menyadari waktu sehingga menghabiskan waktu begitu lama untuk mengunjungi neneknya? Tapi nenek Miriam adalah favorit gadis manis berambut emas itu, sehingga wajar saja ia lupa waktu. Untunglah nenek Miriam baik-baik saja. Rupanya nenek hanya sakit flu, akan tetapi setelah memakan sup ayam lezat buatan ibunya, akhirnya neneknya sembuh walau belum sepenuhnya.

Rin sekali lagi memperhatikan matahari, posisinya telah kembali condong, memperlihatkan semburat jingga yang lebih jelas. Sekali lagi Rin memperhatikan kondisi hutan. Sebenarnya suasana hutan biasa saja, tapi entah kenapa Rin mengingat sosok hitam yang mengikutinya saat ia berada di hutan tadi. Nasihat Len yang jelas-jelas memperingatinya untuk menunggunya juga jelas terbayang di benaknya.

'Mungkin ia tidak datang karena tadi aku mengatakan akan pulang siang hari, padahal sekarang sudah sore,' spekulasi Rin dalam benaknya.

Setelah ragu-ragu sesaat dan keinginan kuat untuk pulang, akhirnya Rin memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki hutan. Perasaan takut dan bimbang menguasai dirinya, akan tetapi gadis manis itu meyakinkan bahwa tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk pada dirinya. Bukankah di hutan ini ada ayahnya dan banyak pemburu serigala lainnya? Kalau gadis itu berteriak tentu seseorang akan datang menghampirinya.

Suasana hutan tampak aneh saat ini, Rin menyadari hal itu. Memang hutan ini sedikit gelap karena hari telah senja, tapi entah kenapa hutan ini begitu sunyi. Tak ada suara apapun, tidak suara kicauan burung maupun suara hembusan angin. Bahkan dedaunan pohon tidak bergemerisik sama sekali. Dengan gugup Rin mempercepat langkahnya, berharap segera sampai di desanya.

Ditengah perasaan gugup dan takut yang melanda gadis manis itu, ekor matanya menangkap sekilas bayangan hitam yang bergerak cepat. Gadis itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah gerakan tersebut, meskipun begitu gadis manis itu tetap tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan perasaan was-was ia mencoba mengamati, tetapi tidak ada sosok apapun yang terlihat. Gadis itu semakin merasa gugup, perasaan takut menguasai dirinya, ia ingin menangis sekarang juga. Dengan gugup, gadis itu kembali mempercepat langkahnya, sekarang ia setengah berlari.

'Aduh, aku tidak perlu pulang sesenja ini jika tidak terlalu asyik menemui nenek Miriam,' rutuk Rin dalam hati.

Gadis manis itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas, langit telah berwarna senja gelap. Itu berarti jika gadis itu tidak segera, maka ia akan kemalaman di hutan. Gadis itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke jalan hutan yang semakin sepi dan gelap. Ekor matanya kembali menangkap sekilas gerakan yang cepat. Rin tidak berani bahkan sekedar untuk mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah gerakan tersebut. Gadis itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Gadis itu tidak yakin apakah ia harus berlari atau berjalan saja. Akan tetapi perasaan takut gadis itu menguasai sehingga gadis manis itu lebih memilih untuk setengah berlari.

Kembali gadis itu melihat sosok gelap yang bergerak semakin cepat menghampirinya, dengan panik gadis manis itu langsung berlari. Gadis itu terus berlari, tidak mempedulikan apapun. Napas gadis itu terengah-engah dan pandanganya semakin pusing. Hutan sudah gelap sekarang dan Rin tidak bisa memperhatikan jalan hutan dengan jelas. Saat gadis itu sudah benar-benar merasa pusing, kaki gadis itu terantuk akar pohon sehingga akhirnya jatuh.

Saat gadis itu telah duduk dan hendak bangkit, saat itulah Rin melihatnya. Sosok gelap itu semakin mendekat dan memperjelas sosoknya. Sosok itu adalah serigala, dan tidak hanya seekor tetapi 10 ekor serigala yang mengelilingi gadis malang itu. Rin hanya bisa terduduk lemas, tak sanggup untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Gadis malang itu hanya mampu memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan pandangan takut. Kawanan serigala tersebut menggeram padanya, cakar mereka telah siap untuk memangsa. Salah satu serigala yang ada di hadapannya telah bersiap-siap untuk meloncat. Rin yakin inilah akhir hidupnya. Tak ada yang mampu Rin lakukan kecuali,

"Hii...KYAAAA!"

Saat itulah Rin merasakan angin yang cukup kencang menerpa gadis itu. Tetapi telinga Rin menangkap suara lain, suara geraman disertai desisan marah. Rin tetap tidak berani membuka matanya dan sepenuhnya mempercayai indera pendengarannya. Geraman serigala itu semakin ramai seakan bersahut-sahutan. Dengan perlahan gadis malang itu mencoba membuka matanya, bertanya-tanya kenapa serigala itu tidak juga menyerangnya?

Saat itulah Rin melihat sosok yang tinggi menghalangi pandangannya, sosok itu berhadapan dengan kawanan serigala yang mengelilingi gadis malang itu. Akan tetapi alih-alih sosok itu menggunakan senjata atau apapun yang dapat dipakai untuk menghadapi serigala tersebut, sosok itu berdiri dengan sikap mengancam. Kecuali telinga gadis itu menipunya, Rin yakin bahwa sosok itu menggeram dan mendesis marah seperti serigala. Rin mencoba memperhatikan sosok tersebut dengan seksama, sayang suasana hutan yang gelap tidak mendukung gadis itu.

Tak lama kemudian suasana menjadi sepi, para serigala itu berhenti menggeram. Mereka melipat ekor mereka di kaki belakang mereka kemudian berlari ke suatu arah dalam satu kelompok. Yang tersisa di tempat itu hanyalah Rin dan sosok gelap yang telah menolongnya. Rin menghembuskan napas lega, rasanya gadis malang itu ingin pingsan saking leganya. Di saat gadis itu masih mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang bergemuruh, selintas suara terdengar memarahinya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk menungguku! Kenapa kau pulang sendiri?!"

Rin mengenal suara itu, saat gadis itu hendak memandang sosok yang ia kenal suaranya itu, gadis itu seakan ingin menjerit kembali. Sosok yang ia lihat memang seseorang yang Rin kenal, tetapi juga sekaligus sosok yang tidak Rin kenal. Sosok itu memang sosok Len, pemuda yang ia kenal tadi pagi, tetapi ada sesuatu yang salah dari pemuda itu. Pemuda itu memiliki dua telinga runcing yang menyembul di atas kepalanya, dua gigi taring tajam yang mencuat sedikit dari mulutnya, kuku-kuku tajam bagaikan cakar yang tumbuh panjang serta ekor lebat berwarna abu-abu putih. Pemuda itu bagaikan serigala dalam wujud manusia.

Tubuh gadis malang itu kembali gemetar ketakutan. Perasaan takut ini jauh melebihi saat ia dikelilingi 10 ekor serigala tadi. Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan peribahasa lepas dari mulut harimau masuk ke mulut buaya? Rin tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Len melangkah mendekati Rin yang sedang terduduk. Saat Len melangkah mendekat, secara tidak sadar Rin menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang. Sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak dari sosok menakutkan tersebut, meskipun gadis itu sadar bahwa sia-sia saja. Tubuh gadis malang itu masih gemetar ketakutan, keringat dingin telah keluar dari tubuhnya. Len berjongkok, berusaha memandang wajah gadis malang yang sedang ketakutan tersebut.

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len cemas. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh pipi Rin.

Gadis malang itu tersentak. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, ia menampar tangan Len menjauh darinya dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku, se-serigala!" teriak Rin gugup dan ketakutan.

Mata Len membulat, wajahnya tampak kaget dan terluka. Pandangan matanya menggelap dan pemuda itu menghembuskan napas, merasa sedih dan tersakiti. Dengan diam pemuda itu memperhatikan Rin yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Bahu gadis itu gemetar hebat, jelas sekali merasa takut dengan sosoknya.

Len memperhatikan tubuh Rin, memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja. Matanya menangkap luka yang tidak seberapa tetapi mengeluarkan tetesan darah di lutut gadis itu. Dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan gerakan yang mengagetkan maupun menakuti gadis malang itu, Len mencari sesuatu di sakunya. Pemuda itu menemukannya, kumpulan daun tanaman obat yang senantiasa dibawa pemuda itu.

Len meletakkan lembaran daun tanaman obat itu di tanah persis di hadapan Rin. Sambil terduduk, pemuda itu menggeser badannya menjauh dari Rin sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan meloncat ke belakang beberapa langkah. Sekarang jarak antara Len dengan Rin tidak begitu dekat, tetapi juga tidak begitu jauh. Tidak terlalu dekat sehingga tidak menakuti gadis malang tersebut, tetapi juga tidak terlalu jauh untuk melindunginya.

"Kalau kau meletakkan daun itu diatas lukamu, maka lukamu akan segera sembuh," gumam Len dengan suara yang sebisanya dibuat lembut.

Rin masih menutupi wajahnya, masih merasa ketakutan. Len menghela napas sebelum akhirnya duduk di balik pohon terdekat. Sengaja pemuda itu tidak menyenderkan punggungnya sepenuhnya ke pohon untuk memberitahu gadis itu bahwa dirinya ada disana. Setelah beberapa lama, Len mendengarkan suara gerakan gadis itu. Len hanya terdiam, tidak ingin kembali menakuti gadis itu. Telinganya kembali mendengar suara keresekan daun dan suara benda berat yang berpindah tempat.

'Suara ini..., Rin sedang mengobati lukanya dengan daun itu,' insting serigala Len kembali berjalan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Len berdiri dengan perlahan. Terdengar suara pekik dari Rin, Len menjadi tidak yakin akan apa yang harus dilakukan pemuda itu. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu memandang ke arah sosok gadis itu. Rin sedang mengobati lututnya dengan daun obat yang ia berikan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Len lembut. Sayangnya gadis malang itu masih merasa takut sehingga tidak menyadari nada lembut dari pemuda itu.

Rin berusaha berdiri, akan tetapi kaki gadis itu masih terasa lemas sehingga akhirnya ia oleng dan kembali terjatuh. Len menyadari itu, ia hendak menangkap gadis itu sebelum terjatuh tetapi sekejap ia langsung menghentikan gerakannya. Pemuda itu masih merasa takut untuk menyentuh gadis itu. Len merasa takut bahwa Rin akan kembali menolaknya seperti tadi. Dengan perasaan tersakiti pemuda itu terdiam, hanya mampu melihat Rin yang kembali jatuh terduduk di tanah.

Rin menangkap semua itu dari ekor matanya. Gadis itu merasa senang sekaligus kecewa dengan sikap Len. Gadis itu merasa senang bahwa Len memperhatikan dirinya dan berusaha menjaga jarak darinya karena gadis itu masih merasa begitu takut dengan sosok serigala pemuda itu. Akan tetapi dalam hatinya, gadis itu juga kecewa. Rin merasa kecewa bahwa Len hanya diam saja memperhatikan dirinya yang kembali jatuh terduduk di tanah.

Setelah mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk beberapa saat, Rin akhirnya mampu berdiri dengan mantap. Len terus memperhatikan Rin hingga pemuda itu yakin bahwa gadis itu cukup kuat untuk berjalan. Dengan perlahan, Len melangkah mengikuti jalan hutan yang diikuti Rin di belakangnya. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Len dengan perasaannya yang sedih dan tersakiti sementara Rin dengan perasaan tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya kepada Len.

Belum lama mereka berjalan, Rin melihat bahwa Len berdiri diam. Rin menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan pemuda itu. Telinga serigala pemuda itu bergerak-gerak, sementara Len tampaknya membaui udara seakan menghirup sesuatu. Dengan perlahan Len menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Rin. Gadis itu kaget sedikit sebelum akhirnya mampu menguasai diri. Tapi Rin yakin bahwa Len melihat sikap kagetnya tadi.

"Tak lama lagi, ada yang akan menjemputmu," ujar Len, suaranya terdengar serak. Pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan kepalanya, memandang ke arah depan dalam diam.

Gadis itu ingin sekali bertanya apa maksud pemuda itu. Tetapi belum sempat gadis itu bertanya, sosok pemuda itu telah menghilang dalam satu gerakan yang cepat. Sesaat kemudian muncul sebuah cahaya yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Itu adalah sosok seseorang yang sedang membawa lentera dan melintasi hutan.

"Rin? Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," sosok itu langsung berlari dan memeluk gadis itu. Itu adalah ayahnya – Kagamine Rinto – yang sedang membawa lentera sambil menyandang senapan berburu di punggungnya.

"Aku pulang ke rumah dan ibumu bilang kau sedang ke rumah nenek. Tapi senja tiba dan kau belum juga pulang, karena itulah aku menjemputmu," jelas Rinto. Wajahnya nampak lega karena anak perempuannya tampak baik-baik saja.

Gadis itu hanya mampu memandang wajah ayahnya dengan perasaan lega.

"Ayo kita pulang,"

Rinto menggenggam tangan putrinya sebelum akhirnya menuntun gadis itu kembali ke desa mereka. Rin sekali lagi mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling hutan, berharap dapat melihat Len. Akan tetapi sosok pemuda itu tidak terlihat dimanapun. Dengan kecewa ia menghembuskan napasnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, sepasang mata berwarna langit memperhatikan dua sosok yang sedang berjalan menjauh. Len memperhatikan Rin dan ayahnya melintasi jalan hutan hingga lenyap dari pandangannya. Pemuda itu sedang duduk di salah satu cabang pohon yang cukup besar untuk menopang bebannya. Dengan perasaan getir dan sebal ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya hingga darah mengucur dari telapak tangannya. Tidak cukup dengan mengeratkan genggamannya, ia membenturkan kepalanya ke batang pohon. Pemuda itu membenturkan kepalanya berulang kali ke batang pohon hingga darah mengalir keluar dari kepalanya. Dengan getir pemuda itu tertawa.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" bisiknya dengan sedih dan tersakiti.

* * *

**~000~**

**A/N:**_jadi gimana para reader? harap reviewnya ya~_**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _kepada semua reader yang sudah review, makasih banyak ya...saya terh_aru (T^T) _sumpah deh..*speechless habis* ya,tidak mau banyak ngoceh silahkan baca chap selanjutnya._

**Disclaimer:** _saya udah tulis di chap 1, jadi malas nulis lagi.._

_Happy reading...^_^_

* * *

**Bocah Serigala dan Gadis Kecil Berkerudung Merah**

_By: Latifun Kanurilkomari_

.

.

Gadis berkerudung merah itu sudah melepaskan jubah kerudungnya yang berwarna merah. Saat ini gadis itu sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya, matanya mengamati pemandangan langit malam dari jendela yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Meskipun pandangan matanya memandang keluar, tetapi pikirannya berterbangan ke tempat lain. Dirinya masih merasa kaget dan lelah dengan kejadian yang dialaminya sehari ini.

Gadis itu merasa kaget dengan sosok serigala pemuda tersebut. Ada campuran rasa takut dan penasaran dalam diri gadis itu. Pikirannya berusaha meneriakkan agar melupakan saja semua peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini, menganggap semua kejadian yang ada di hutan hanyalah mimpi belaka. Akan tetapi hati kecilnya menolak, perasaan penasaran dan bingung bergejolak dalam hatinya. Gadis itu ingin sekali lagi bertemu dengan pemuda serigala itu, akan tetapi ada perasaan lain yang menolak keinginan bertemu.

Gadis itu gelisah di tempat tidur. Pikirannya kembali terbayang saat Len menolongnya dari sekumpulan serigala. Ia ingat betapa mungkin pemuda itu terluka akan sikapnya yang kasar karena telah menolak pemuda itu.

Rin bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, menempelkan tangannya di kaca jendela dan memandang pemandangan hutan yang terlihat dari kaca jendelanya. Ia kembali melemparkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, berusaha tidak berpikir lebih jauh. Saat ini yang gadis itu inginkan adalah tidur yang lelap dan nyaman.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Semburat jingga matahari terbit muncul di ufuk timur. Dengan bergegas Rin menyambar jubah berkerudungnya. Perlahan agar tidak membuat keributan dalam rumah, Rin mengendap-endap menuju pintu keluar sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Tanpa membuang waktu gadis itu langsung berlari ke arah hutan.

Suasana masih berkisar di subuh hari, belum banyak penduduk desa keluar dari rumah. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti belum banyak penduduk desa yang melakukan aktivitasnya. Para petani dan nelayan sudah keluar untuk menjual hasil tanam dan pancingan mereka ke pasar. Pandai besi telah menyalakan apinya, bersiap untuk menempa apapun yang kalian pinta. Beberapa menyapa Rin, tetapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu sudah tiba di tepi hutan. Hari masih terlalu subuh untuk paman Tonio, sang penebang sekaligus tukang kayu desa untuk menebang pohon. Dengan langkah pelan Rin berjalan menyusuri jalan hutan. Sesaat gadis itu terdiam, bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat bertemu dengan Len? Apakah gadis itu harus menelusuri jalan hutan hingga tiba di desa nenek? Ataukah gadis itu berjalan dengan mengabaikan jalan hutan?

Gadis itu masih merasa bingung, akan tetapi langkahnya yang pelan menyusuri jalan hutan. Setelah menetapkan pilihan, gadis itu memilih untuk mengabaikan jalan hutan dan menyusuri hutan sisi dalam. Gadis itu sesaat masih ragu-ragu, bagaimana jika ia tersesat dalam hutan? Gadis itu masih belum sanggup menjawab permasalahan tersebut, tetapi ia telah melangkah menjauhi jalur hutan. Saat tersadar, Rin telah melangkah jauh memasuki hutan.

Suasana hutan saat itu agak gelap. Memang seberkas cahaya mentari bersinar menembus rerimbunan pohon, akan tetapi tajuk pohon terlalu lebat sehingga tidak banyak cahaya menembus hingga lantai hutan. Gadis itu sudah merasa khawatir sekarang, saat ini ia tak dapat memastikan posisinya. Dengan putus asa dan tanpa sadar gadis itu bergumam,

"Len, dimana kau?"

Tapi tentu saja tak ada jawaban. Rin memandang sekelilingnya dengan cemas. Berpikir mungkin saat ini sudah siang dan orangtuanya merasa cemas, gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Gadis itu berusaha menelusuri arah kedatangannya, akan tetapi letak pepohonan yang membingungkan menyebabkan gadis itu tersesat. Sekarang gadis itu benar-benar merasa cemas dan bingung, bagaimana caranya pulang?

"Kalau kau lewat sana, kau akan semakin tersesat,"

Rin terpekik kaget mendengar suara tersebut. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum akhirnya matanya menangkap satu sosok. Sosok yang amat dikenalnya, Len. Pemuda itu berada jauh dari tempat Rin berdiri, tetapi gadis itu yakin bahwa sosok itu memang Len.

Rin memperhatikan sosok Len dengan seksama. Rin dapat melihat telinga dan ekor serigala yang muncul dari sosok pemuda tersebut, akan tetapi tangannya tidak dihiasai dengan cakar yang tajam. Rin juga tidak begitu pasti dengan taring yang ada di mulut pemuda itu.

"Len-,"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Rin mendengar nada dingin dari suara Len. Dengan nada menyesal, Rin menjawab.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Len mendengus.

"Untuk apa?"

"Maafkan aku, padahal kau sudah menolongku tetapi aku berteriak dan bersikap kasar padamu,"

Len mendudukkan dirinya di pohon terdekat dan menyenderkan punggungnya.

"Ya benar, kemarin kau bersikap amat kasar padaku. Padahal aku sudah menolongmu,"

Rin hanya mampu menatap tanah sambil menggigit bibirnya. Gadis itu tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Rin lirih.

"Ya, kau memang harus minta maaf padaku,"

Ingin rasanya Rin memukul pemuda serigala yang tidak tahu diri ini. Padahal dirinya berusaha minta maaf tapi pemuda sombong ini malah bersikap seenaknya.

Suasana menjadi semakin sunyi. Rin tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya, padahal sepertinya ada banyak yang ingin gadis itu ucapkan jika bertemu Len sekali lagi. Akan tetapi suasana menjadi canggung dengan sikap Len yang dingin, membuat gadis itu menjadi tidak pasti dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Saat gadis itu sedang berpikir, pemuda serigala itu membuka suara.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf,"

Rin mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba memandangi wajah pemuda serigala itu yang sekarang sedang menatap lantai hutan. Wajahnya tampak sedih dan menyesal.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang akan menjemputmu, tapi aku terlambat datang. Wajar saja kau sudah pulang duluan,"

Len mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah gadis itu, matanya tampak menyesal.

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala.

Mulanya Rin merasa bingung dengan sikap Len, tetapi sesaat Rin sadar bahwa pemuda itu tulus meminta maaf. Rin rasanya ingin tertawa tetapi ditahannya, takut pemuda itu akan merasa tersinggung. Ternyata pemuda menyebalkan itu bisa sepolos ini juga.

"Kalau begitu kita sama-sama meminta maaf," ujar Rin lega.

"Ya," gumam Len.

Tak lama kemudian suasana sunyi kembali. Mereka berdua masih merasa canggung dan bingung, hinga akhirnya gadis itu mengambil inisiatif duluan.

"Len, bolehkah aku ikut duduk bersamamu?" tanya Rin hati-hati, takut pemuda itu menolak.

Pemuda itu awalnya terdiam, tapi sekejap wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Ah...,eh..., silahkan saja," gugupnya sambil mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk disebelahnya.

Dengan perlahan gadis itu melangkah mendekati pemuda itu. Rin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kiri pemuda itu dengan perlahan. Punggungnya ia senderkan di batang pohon akan tetapi wajahnya mengamati setiap detil wajah pemuda serigala itu. Rin memandangi telinga serigalanya, rambutnya, warna matanya, hidungnya, gigi taringnya hingga lehernya. Detil dan terperinci.

Merasa gugup dan malu, Len segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah gadis tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tegur pemuda itu.

Rin merasa tersentak, wajahnya memerah malu. Akan tetapi gadis itu meneruskan aksinya yang sudah ketahuan.

"Saat aku terjatuh di hutan sewaktu pertemuan pertama kita, aku yakin tidak melihat telinga dan ekor serigalamu. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau punya telinga, ekor dan taring serigala itu?" tanya Rin penasaran.

Len mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Rin.

"Aku bisa menyembunyikan mereka kapan saja aku mau. Hanya saja itu terlalu melelahkan. Seperti inilah sosok asliku," jelas pemuda itu.

Rin mengangguk paham.

"Bolehkan aku menyentuh telingamu?" tanya Rin dengan penuh harap.

Len mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Rin, alis matanya bertautan. Pemuda itu dapat melihat tatapan mata memohon dan keinginan yang besar untuk menyentuh telinganya. Pemuda itu merasa gugup. Dengan perlahan Len mengangguk pelan.

Rin berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lututnya. Sekarang posisi mereka saling berhadapan dengan Len yang sedang duduk dan Rin yang sedang berusaha mencapai telinga serigala Len. Jarak mereka berdua sangat dekat sekarang. Tangan lembut Rin menyentuh telinga serigala Len. Awalnya pemuda itu merasa geli dengan sentuhan tersebut, tapi lama kelamaan pemuda itu menikmatinya. Hidung serigalanya mencium aroma tubuh gadis itu. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut gadis itu pada telinganya serta aroma wangi tubuh gadis itu di indera penciumannya.

Saat Len kembali membuka matnya, gadis itu sudah kembali duduk sambil memandangi wajahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi terus melihatku?" ujar Len gugup.

Tangan gadis itu terjulur ke wajah Len, jarinya telah menyentuh kening pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kepalamu terluka?" tanya gadis itu khawatir.

Len semakin merasa gugup, ia tak dapat menolak pandangan khawatir gadis itu. Tapi ia juga tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa keningnya terluka karena ia membenturkan kepalanya di batang pohon hingga berdarah.

Rin segera merobak celemek dari pakaian yang ia gunakan. Ia merobek celemek itu hingga menjadi carikan kain panjang. Setelah itu, gadis itu kembali bertumpu pada lututnya dan mulai membalut kepala pemuda itu dengan kain panjang yang ada.

"Harus diperban, kalau tidak nanti infeksi," gumam Rin pelan. Len membiarkan saja gadis itu berbuat semaunya, sama sekali tidak terdengar protes. Setelah selesai membalut, gadis itu kembali duduk dan memperhatikan hasil balutan di kepalanya. Sempurna.

Tidak sampai situ saja, gadis itu kembali mengamati tubuh pemuda itu. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Len baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka. Matanya berhenti di telapak tangan kanan pemuda itu yang membentuk bekas luka. Dengan sigap Rin segera menarik tanan pemuda itu dan mengamatinya, memang terdapat bekas luka.

"Kenapa kau terluka sih?" tanya gadis itu kesal dan penasaran.

"Aku ini serigala, wajar saja kalau aku terluka, 'kan?" jawab Len jengkel.

Dengan jengkel pula Rin menurunkan kerudung merahnya, menampakkan rambutnya yang berwarna emas dan pita putih yang menghiasi kepalanya. Dengan segera, Rin melepaskan pita putih tersebut dan membalutkannya di telapak tangan Len yang terluka.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Jangan dilepas!" perintah Rin. Len hanya mendengus.

"Sudah saatnya kau pulang, orangtuamu mencarimu," ujar Len. Telinga serigalanya bergerak.

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke tepi hutan," ujarnya lagi sambil berdiri. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rin, gadis itu menyambut uluran tangannya dengan gugup.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang suasana sangat sepi. Mereka berdua merasa canggung dan tidak banyak berbicara. Len berjalan di depan diikuti oleh Rin di belakang. Mereka tidak melewati jalan hutan, tetapi entah kenapa gadis itu merasa percaya bahwa Len tidak akan membohonginya. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua telah sampai di tepi hutan. Rin dapat melihat bahwa tepi hutan yang saat ini mereka berada tepat berada di hadapan rumahnya di desa.

Rin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda itu. Tatapan matanya bertanya.

"Aku dapat mendengar dan mencium baumu. Rumah itu dipenuhi dengan baumu," jelas Len dengan gugup, wajahnya merona merah. Rin hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya gadis itu pelan. Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya.

"Kau masih ingin bertemu denganku?" tanyanya tak percaya. Rin mengangguk riang. Len mendesahkan napas.

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu lagi denganku, pergilah ke tepi hutan dekat rumahmu ini. Jangan masuk hutan terlalu dalam! Berdirilah di sekitar sini saja kemudian panggil namaku, akulah yang akan datang menghampirimu," jelas pemuda itu. Rin tersenyum.

"Janji?" ujar gadis itu sambil mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Aku janji," jawab Len sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari gadis itu.

Rin tersenyum riang dan hendak melangkah kembali ke rumahnya sebelum Len kembali memanggilnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Len dengan tatapan bingung. Dengan satu gerakan cepat pemuda itu menarik bahu kiri gadis itu dan mencium pipinya. Tak lupa pula pemuda itu menjilat pipi gadis itu perlahan, membuat Rin tersentak dan terpekik kaget.

"Agar kau tidak diganggu serigala lain," bisik Len ditelinga kiri gadis itu.

Setelah itu Len kembali meloncat masuk ke dalam hutan, suara tawanya yang usil masih terdengar meskipun sosoknya sudah tak terlihat. Rin hanya bisa berdiri dengan wajah memerah, tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang dikecup pemuda itu. Dengan perasaan lemas gadis itu jatuh terduduk. Wajah gadis malang itu sudah benar-benar merah sekarang.

"Dasar serigala licik!" teriak Rin ke arah hutan.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N:  
**_*senyum usil* jadi...gimana para reader? Review lagi ya...^_^  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  
**_sigh. Apaan? Katanya mau upload cepet, tapi lama bener... mohon maaf ya para Reader m(_'_)m silahkan menikmati chapter terbaru ini.  
_

**Disclaimer:** _sudah ditulis di chap 1~ maaf, saya males nulis ulang_

_Happy reading ^_^  
_

* * *

**Bocah Serigala dan Gadis Kecil Berkerudung Merah**

_By: Latifun Kanurilkomari_

.

.

Dengan perasaan jengkel, Rin melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah – sebenarnya setengah lari. Tangan gadis itu masih meraba tempat dimana serigala licik itu mengecupnya, wajahnya masih memerah, setengah malu dan setengah sebal.

'Serigala licik, awas saja nanti kalau ketemu lagi!' rutuk gadis itu sambil bergumam. Ia tidak sadar bahwa gadis itu sudah tiba di depan pintu rumahnya.

Sedetik saat gadis itu memasuki rumahnya, sedetik itu pulalah terdengar teriakan yang keras dan seseorang menubruk tubuhnya yang mungil. Saat gadis itu sudah tersadar dari rasa kagetnya, barulah gadis itu menyadari bahwa ibunya yang penyayang yang memeluknya.

"Rin, kemana saja kau? Kami khawatir dan cemas!" gumam Lenka, Ibunda gadis itu.

"Kami pikir engkau diculik serigala," jelas Rinto, Ayahanda gadis itu.

Saat itulah Rin mengamati keadaan orang tuanya dengan seksama. Wajah khawatir dan cemas, tipikal sifat orang tua yang penyayang dan memperhatikan anaknya. Yang berbeda hanyalah setelan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh ayahnya, setelan berburu dan senapan berburu yang telah tersandang di bahu.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan oleh gadis itu. Ia tidak yakin harus berbicara apa selain kata maaf.

"Kau pergi kemana?" tanya Lenka cemas.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa," jawab Rin singkat.

"Sudahlah Lenka, setidaknya Rin sudah pulang. Lebih baik kita makan saja," ujar Rinto sambil membawa istri dan anaknya menghampiri meja makan. Di meja tersebut telah terhidang makanan yang lezat dan hidangan penutup mulut yang nikmat. Rin baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu sangat lapar sekarang.

Suasana makan terasa tenang, hanya terdengar suara garpu yang berdenting dengan piring. Rin mengamati penampilan ayahnya dengan setelan berburu. Senapan berburunya telah disampirkan di dinding kayu. Apakah ayahnya hendak pergi berburu?

"Ayah, apakah engkau hendak pergi berburu?" suara Rin memecah suasana makan siang yang tenang.

Ekor mata Rinto melirik kepada putrinya dan melirik kepada setelan pakaian yang ia gunakan.

"Jika engkau belum pulang, ayah berencana mencarimu di hutan. Sudah ayah katakan tadi, ayah khawatir engkau diculik oleh serigala," jelas Rinto.

"Bagaimana keadaan hutan?" Lenka mengemukakan pertanyaannya.

"Sudah lebih aman, tetapi lebih baik jangan berkeliaran dulu di dalam hutan. Rin, jangan pergi ke rumah nenek dulu tanpa ditemani olehku. Kau paham, kan?"

Rin terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyanggupi. Sesaat pikiran gadis itu melayang kepada pemuda serigala yang ia temui tadi. Tetapi Len mengatakan jika ingin menemuinya akan lebih baik jika gadis itu menghampirinya di pinggir hutan di belakang rumah.

'Jika hanya di tepi hutan tidak apa-apa, kan?' pikir gadis itu dalam hati.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Saat itu adalah senja hari, saat dimana para penduduk desa bersantai sambil menikmati angin sore. Rin memakai jubah kerudung merahnya dan memasukkan tiga butir apel ke dalam sakunya. Dengan perlahan dan berusaha agar tidak dicurigai, Rin melangkahkan kakinya ke tepi hutan di belakang rumahnya. Saat gadis itu sudah tiba di tepi hutan, ia meneriakkan nama pemuda serigala itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, sesosok pemuda muncul dari dalam kegelapan bayangan hutan.

"Ada a-,"

Ucapan pemuda itu terpotong, pemuda itu terjatuh. Punggungnya menghantam tanah dengan keras, sebutir apel menggelinding tak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa kau melempar apel ke wajahku?!" tuntut Len.

"Itu balasan karena kau menciumku tadi siang!" gertak Rin dengan wajah memerah. Sedetik pemuda serigala itu terdiam, bingung. Tetapi sedetik kemudian pemuda itu tertawa keras.

"Yah, itu lebih baik daripada aku mengambil ciuman pertamamu, 'kan?" seringai menyebalkan terlihat jelas di wajah pemuda itu.

Kembali gadis malang itu melempar apel, wajahnya memerah. Naas, gadis itu tidak mengenai sasarannya, dengan santai Len menangkap apel yang di lempar tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak diajarkan untuk tidak melempar makanan?" seringai liciknya kembali terlihat. Dengan wajah memerah gadis itu membuang mukanya dan mendengus sebal.

"Wajahmu memang manis jika sedang marah,"

Kali ini apel ketiga kembali melesat, dengan malas pemuda itu menangkap kembali apel yang dilemparkan.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah menolongku," ujar Rin masih dengan membuang muka.

"Bisakah kau ucapkan kata-kata itu dengan ikhlas dan menatapku?" tantang Len, pemuda itu semakin senang menggoda gadis malang tersebut.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku!" pekik gadis itu, wajahnya terlihat merah dan ia masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Len hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pekikan gadis itu sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan kembali senyumnya yang memikat tetapi licik.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kesini? Jangan katakan kau sudah merindukanku padahal kita baru bertemu tadi siang," goda Len. Wajah Rin memerah, untuk sesaat gadis itu tidak dapat menjawab.

"Jadi...?" Len masih menunggu. Rin menghela napas.

"Tadi siang aku pulang terlambat dan ayahku berpikir bahwa aku diculik oleh serigala," Rin mulai bercerita.

"Ah, jadi begitu...," hanya itu komentar pemuda serigala itu. Tatapan matanya menggelap meskipun wajahnya masih menunjukkan senyum. Senyum sedih lebih tepatnya.

"Yah, jadi aku berpikir...," Len memandang wajah Rin, wajah gadis itu kembali memerah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Len kembali menggoda, senyum liciknya kembali terlihat.

"Yah...apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rin tidak yakin.

"Yah, kau masih bisa bertemu denganku sekarang. Bukankah itu berarti aku baik-baik saja?" jawab Len sambil mulai menggigit apel yang ada di tangannya.

Rin terdiam, mengamati wajah pemuda serigala tersebut. Akan tetapi pemuda itu tampak baik-baik saja. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan apelnya yang pertama dan mulai menggigit apel yang kedua.

"Apa aku boleh mendekatimu?" tanya Rin ragu-ragu. Len tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Sudah hampir senja, lebih baik kau kembali ke rumahmu sebelum orangtuamu kembali khawatir dan mencarimu," jelasnya. Rin menampakkan wajah kecewa tetapi memahami alasan Len.

"Oh, kalau begitu apa kita bisa bertemu lagi esok?" tanya Rin ragu-ragu. Len menaikkan alisnya, kelihatan sekali bahwa ia tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan tersebut dari gadis itu.

"Kau tahu Rin, aku bertanya-tanya," gumamnya, Rin memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau masih mau bertemu denganku padahal kau sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah seekor serigala?"

Len memandang Rin dengan tatapan yang dalam. Rin tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, terlalu terpesona dan tak berdaya dengan tatapan pemuda itu.

"Aku...tidak tahu," jawab Rin pelan dan ragu-ragu.

Len melangkah perlahan, mendekati tempat dimana Rin sekarang sedang berdiri. Meskipun begitu, Rin tidak bergerak sama sekali. Len telah berada di depan Rin, saat pemuda itu kembali melangkah untuk menghapus jarak diantara mereka, Rin tersadar dan berjalan mundur. Setiap saat Len melangkah mendekati Rin, gadis itu melangkah mundur disertai dengan perasaan gugup dan wajah yang semakin merona merah. Rin terus melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan batang pohon, dengan segera Len mengurung gadis itu dengan kedua lengannya.

"Perlukah aku membantumu untuk menjawab?" bisik Len di telinga gadis itu. Wajah Rin semakin memerah karena merasakan napas hangat pemuda itu di telinganya. Saat ini wajah gadis malang itu sudah sama merahnya dengan jubah kerudung merah yang ia kenakan.

"Aku mencintaimu," ungkap Len.

Pemuda itu menatap bola mata Rin dengan dalam. Rin dan Len saling menatap, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka, hanya tarikan napas saja yang memecah keheningan. Wajah Rin memerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Len, tak berani memandang pemuda itu. Akan tetapi Len menyentuh dagu gadis tersebut dan memaksa agar mereka saling bertatapan. Meskipun wajah mereka saling berhadapan, tetapi kedua bola mata Rin tidak berani memandang pemuda itu.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tuntut Len.

"Aku...aku tidak tahu," gumam Rin ragu-ragu.

Len menghela napas sebelum akhirnya membebaskan gadis itu dan berjalan mundur, memberikan jarak kepada gadis itu jika ingin melarikan diri. Rin merasakan kakinya terasa lemas, tanpa sadar gadis itu jatuh terduduk dengan punggungnya bersandar pada batang pohon.

"Sudah senja, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang,"

Len menatap Rin dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan sebelum akhirnya melompat beberapa langkah, memastikan dirinya masih dalam jarak pandang gadis tersebut. Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya di lantai hutan dan menyenderkan punggungnya di batang pohon, memperhatikan gadis itu. Rin hanya bisa terdiam, kakinya masih terasa lemas dan wajahnya masih memerah. Gadis itu tidak mungkin pulang dengan keadaannya sekarang. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, gadis itu mencoba berdiri dengan bersender pada batang pohon.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun – meskipun wajah gadis itu masih memerah – Rin melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke rumah dengan langkah perlahan. Len mengamati Rin hingga gadis itu memasuki rumahnya sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan napas pelan. Dengan perasaan kesal ia mengacak rambutnya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan apel ketiga yang diberikan (sebenarnya dilemparkan) oleh Rin kepadanya, ia mengamati apel tersebut.

"Aku terlalu terburu-buru," gumamnya sambil mengamati apel merah tersebut.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Rin berlari kembali ke rumahnya, mengabaikan panggilan makan malam yang diserukan oleh ibunya. Dengan segera gadis itu melepaskan jubah kerudung merahnya dan melemparnya secara asal. Sepatunya juga dilepas dengan buru-buru dan diletakkan sembarangan. Rin merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut putihnya yang lembut. Wajahnya masih memerah, mengingat kejadian di hutan tadi.

Pintu kamar gadis itu diketuk pelan, Rin bergumam mempersilahkan siapapun yang mengetuk kamarnya untuk masuk.

"Rin sayang, ada apa? Kau tidak mau ikut makan malam?" Lenka membuka pintu kamar Rin.

"Tidak usah...tidak napsu makan," gumamnya perlahan, masih sambil berbaring dan berselimut.

"Sayang, ada apa?" Lenka menghampiri dan memaksa memandang wajah gadis itu. Saat itulah Lenka melihat betapa merahnya wajah Rin.

"Sayang, wajahmu merah. Apa kau demam?" Lenka meraba dahi Rin, gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Memang tidak demam. Baiklah, mungkin lebih baik kau tidur saja. Jika sudah merasa lebih baik turunlah untuk makan malam," Lenka menghela napas sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar gadis itu.

Rin masih berbaring, wajahnya dihadapkan pada jendela kamarnya yang mengarah ke hutan. Wajahnya masih memerah setiap mengingat kejadian di hutan, apalagi jika ia mengingat betapa dekatnya tubuh mereka.

"_Aku mencintaimu," ungkap Len._

"_Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tuntut Len._

"Aku...aku tidak tahu," gumam Rin dengan tidak yakin.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N:  
**_jadi...gimana menurut para reader? alurnya kecepatan/kelambatan? Saya minta review dong~ dan untuk para reader yang sudah setia menuggu fic saya yang ini dan memberi review, saya ucapkan terima kasih (kiss for you)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Untuk para reader yang bertanya-tanya tentang chapter lanjutan dari fic ini. Inilah lanjutannya. Tenang saja, fic ini tidak akan saya buang kok. Saya cuma lagi mikirin plot yang cocok untuk mengakhiri fic ini. Tidak usah berpanjang lebar, silahkan langsung baca._

**Disclaimer:** _Semua tokoh yang ada dalam fic ini bukan punya saya._

_Happy Reading ^_^_

* * *

**Bocah Serigala dan Gadis Kecil Berkerudung Merah**

_By: Latifun Kanurilkomari_

.

.

Len melangkah pelan memasuki hutan. Pemuda serigala itu memasuki kawasan hutan yang paling dalam, paling gelap dan tak terjamah oleh manusia. Sesekali pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya, membaui udara dan mendengarkan suara yang ada, memastikan tak ada manusia yang mengikutinya. Setelah dirasa aman, pemuda itu kembali melangkah menuju area dimana kawanannya berada.

"Kau terlambat,"

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah keluar dari persembunyiannya, matanya tetap waspada. Hidungnya membaui sesuatu dan telinga serigalanya bergerak-gerak.

"Kau bau manusia," ujar pemuda itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Bagaimana kalau kau urus saja urusanmu, Nero," geram Len.

"Heh, aku tak sabar melihat wajah semua orang karena bau manusia yang menempel di tubuhmu itu," ujar pemuda berambut kuning, Nero, tersebut sambil menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu," sinis Len.

Len menatap arah dimana Nero menghilang. Pemuda itu mencium dirinya sendiri, ia tidak begitu berbau manusia. Sumber bau itu berasal dari pakaian yang dililitkan oleh Rin di lengan dan kepalanya untuk menahan pendarahannya. Len tidak peduli, ia bertekad tidak akan melepaskan lilitan kain itu.

Angin bertiup dengan lembut, Len berkonsentrasi, mencium bau apapun yang dibawa oleh angin itu. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu arah. Letak pepohonan yang membingungkan serta keadaan yang gelap tampaknya bukan suatu masalah bagi Len. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, ia berdiri tepat di tepi sebuah danau. Bulan bersinar dengan indahnya, terpantulkan di permukaan air danau. Malam ini bulan berbentuk setengah, beberapa hari lagi menuju bulan purnama.

Len memperhatikan penampilannya di danau itu. Danau itu tidak terlalu luas, tetapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Bagi bangsa mereka, bangsa _werewolf_, danau ini dikatakan sebagai danau yang magis. Jika hati yang suci memohon pada danau ini, dikatakan permintaan itu akan dikabulkan. Tapi tentu saja akan terkabulkan setelah membayar harga yang pantas dengan permohonan itu.

Len masih mengamati penampilannya di danau. Bulan yang bersinar menyebabkan pantulannya semakin jelas terlihat. Telinga serigalanya yang berwarna gelap dan kuku cakarnya yang mengancam, semua itu tampak menakutkan bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Jadi wajar saja jika Rin merasa ketakutan ketika melihat sosok asli pemuda itu.

Len menghela napasnya.

"Wahai danau, aku ingin menjadi manusia," gumam Len pelan.

Tetapi tidak terjadi apapun. Suasana hutan masih hening dan permukaan air danau masih tenang. Len mendengus. Entah dirinya harus tertawa atau tetap mempercayai keajaiban dari danau ini. Mungkin jika danau ini memang mampu mengabulkan permohonan, dirinya bukanlah pemilik hati yang suci.

Len menggerakkan telinganya, mendengar suara pergerakan. Len langsung waspada. Pemuda itu mencium udara, mencoba mengenali siapa yang datang. Setelah ia mengenali bau itu, tubuh Len tampak rileks. Ia mengenal siapa yang menuju kearahnya.

"Len, apa yang kaulakukan disini? Semua sudah menunggumu,"

Len mengarahkan pandangannya kepada pemuda berambut merah itu. Kasane Ted, salah satu sahabat yang Len miliki.

"Sedang memohon?"

"Ayo kita kembali," Len tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ted. Ted sendiri juga tidak memaksa, pemuda itu hanya mengikuti Len dan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Meskipun suasana hutan itu sangat gelap, tetapi Len dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di kegelapan yang pekat itu. Sekumpulan _werewolf_ dan juga ratusan ekor serigala sedang berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Telinga Len sesekali menangkap suara perdebatan yang ada.

"Sudah kukatakan, kita tidak bisa melakukan itu,"

"Tetapi mereka sudah keterlaluan. Kita harus menunjukkan pada mereka siapa yang berkuasa,"

"Tapi dari awal semua itu adalah salah kita,"

Len melangkah dengan perlahan, berharap tidak mengganggu diskusi yang alot. Tapi pemuda itu tahu, percuma saja. Meskipun ia melangkah selembut angin, pasti suara pergerakannya akan terdengar. Terbukti saat pemuda itu mendekat, diskusi dan perdebatan segera terhenti dan semua pandangan langsung tertuju ke arahnya.

"Ah Len, kau datang. Kemarilah,"

Sesosok _werewolf_ berambut pirang seperti dirinya memanggil dirinya, mengajaknya untuk duduk bersamanya. Len dengan patuh menghampiri pria itu dan duduk didekatnya.

"Mereka bau manusia," bisik _werewolf_ yang lain.

Len tidak peduli, begitu juga pria pirang yang memanggil Len tadi. Seakan tidak ada interupsi, pria itu langsung melanjutkan pendapatnya.

"Kita tidak akan menyerang manusia dan aku ingin kalian menghentikan keinginan kalian untuk memasuki desa dan menyerang semua manusia yang ada,"

"Huh, seperti biasa. Kau memang pecinta manusia Leon,"

Pria berambut pirang yang dipanggil Leon itu tidak menggubris hinaan tersebut. Ia masih tetap tenang.

"Apa karena kau pernah menikah dengan manusia sehingga perasaanmu melembut?"

"Mungkin, siapa yang tahu?" ujar Leon tenang.

"Tapi sebagai pemimpin kelompok ini aku melarang kalian semua untuk memasuki desa dan menyerang manusia. Aku melarang kalian untuk menunjukkan diri kalian di hadapan manusia dengan cara apapun. Pertemuan ini dibubarkan," ujar Leon.

Terdengar gumam tidak setuju dan decihan tidak puas. Tetapi mereka semua menghormati keputusan Leon. Tak lama kemudian baik _werewolf_ maupun para serigala meninggalkan tempat pertemuan itu. Leon, Len dan Ted hanyalah sosok yang masih berada di lokasi pertemuan tersebut.

Leon menghela napasnya.

"Sungguh sulit menahan keinginan kawanan kita yang ingin menyerang manusia," gumam Leon.

"Saya tidak paham. Sebenarnya bagaimana awalnya sehingga pihak manusia tiba-tiba saja ingin memburu kita?" tanya Ted.

"Kalian tahu, urusan memangsa dan dimangsa. Awalnya pihak kawanan serigala kita memangsa manusia yang sedang melintasi hutan. Kebutuhan makanan. Tetapi pihak manusia menganggap kawanan kita sebagai ancaman. Sisanya kalian tahu sendiri, pihak manusia terus memburu kita sehingga kawanan serigala kita sedang terancam,"

Len mendengarkan penjelasan itu dalam diam. Entah kenapa ia teringat dengan Rin yang menjelaskan bahwa ayahnya termasuk ke dalam kawanan pemburu serigala.

"Tetapi pihak manusia belum mengetahui keberadaan kita sebagai _werewolf_, kan?" kejar Ted.

"Para serigalaku mengatakan manusia masih belum sadar dengan keberadaan kita,"

"Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanyalah bersembunyi lebih jauh lagi kedalam hutan. Kita usahakan tidak melakukan kontak apapun dengan manusia. Meskipun begitu, aku tak yakin dapat menahan keinginan balas dendam dari pihak kita lebih lama lagi. Mereka sudah siap berperang dengan manusia kalau kalian melihat emosi mereka tadi,"

Leon dan Ted hanya terdiam. Len yang dari awal hanya diam tidak berusaha angkat bicara.

"Tapi...," Leon mengendus kepada Len dan Ted. Berusaha membaui sesuatu.

"Kalian berdua memang bau manusia. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Len dan Ted saling berpadangan heran. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam, terlalu gugup. Tidak berani berbicara tetapi tingkah mereka terlihat sangat panik.

"Tenang saja. Kalian tahu bahwa aku pernah menikah dengan manusia, jadi aku tidak akan menghakimi kalian. Jadi, kalian berdua jatuh cinta pada gadis manusia, heh?" goda Leon.

Tepat sasaran. Ted dan Len merasakan wajah mereka merona merah.

"Ha, jadi perkiraanku tepat?"

"Saya... kami...," gugup Ted. Len hanya terdiam tetapi wajahnya memerah.

"Hahaha, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menentang kalian," Leon berusaha membuat kedua pemuda yang ada di hadapannya tenang.

"Lindungilah gadis yang kalian cintai semampu kalian, meskipun kalian harus membuang nyawa kalian,"

Len dan Ted dapat merasakan nada sedih dan tatapan sendu yang dipancarkan oleh Leon. Leon sendiri mengarahkan pandangannya keatas, menatap rembulan yang tertutupi tajuk pepohonan.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Len akhirnya mengangkat suara.

Leon memandang Len.

"Kau baru saja bertanya," seringai usil Leon muncul di wajahnya. "Tapi kau boleh bertanya lagi," lanjutnya.

"Apakah... istrimu benar-benar manusia?" tanya Len ragu-ragu.

Len, Leon dan Ted memang bersahabat dekat. Meskipun bersahabat, pautan usia antara Leon dengan Len dan Ted memang sangat jauh. Karena itu wajar saja ada beberapa hal yang bahkan Len dan Ted tidak tahu mengenai Leon meskipun mereka bersahabat.

"Ah... bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa kalau anda tidak mau menceritakannya," gumam Ted salah tingkah sambil memukul pelan kepala Len. Len hanya bisa mengaduh pelan.

Leon memandang mereka berdua. Merasa lucu dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

"Yah, kupikir ini bisa jadi pembelajaran kalian berdua,"

Len dan Ted langsung memandang Leon. Tatapan mereka berdua tertarik, tetapi Leon tidak menyadari hal itu. Pemuda pirang itu telah berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Kira-kira enam tahun yang lalu, saat itu kalian berdua berumur 10 tahun, masih senang-senangnya bermain. Hah, kalian berdua dulu lucu sekali," Leon bernostalgia.

"Hei... kita tidak sedang membahas masa kecil kami kan?" Len merasa jengkel sekaligus malu.

"Maaf, maaf, tapi kalian memang lucu sekali dulu,"

Leon tertawa sendiri. Len menatap Leon dengan sebal dan Ted menatap Leon dengan malu.

"Baik.. baik, aku lanjutkan. Saat itu aku berumur 17 tahun dan aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis manusia," gumam Leon memulai ceritanya.

"Namanya Lola, gadis itu tinggal di desa dekat hutan di sebelah utara hutan ini. Saat aku bertemu dengannya, gadis itu sedang panik karena tersesat di hutan karena sedang mencari kayu bakar,"

Len dan Ted mendengarkan Leon dengan penasaran.

"Saat itulah aku bertemu dengannya. Ia melihatku dengan telinga dan ekor serigalaku, anehnya gadis itu tidak takut padaku,"

"Ia tidak takut pada sosok _werewolf_ anda?" Ted merasa penasaran.

"Gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah putri dari pendeta desa itu. Ayahnya yang seorang pendeta sering menceritakan padanya bahwa di hutan ini memang ada _werewolf_ sehingga ia tidak terlalu kaget melihatku," jawab Leon.

"Sejak saat itu kami selalu bertemu di hutan. Gadis itu mengumpulkan kayu bakar, mengambil hasil hutan dan macam-macam lagi sementara aku selalu menemaninya. Karena kami selalu bersama akhirnya kami saling jatuh cinta dan kami menikah,"

"Hanya itu? Cerita yang datar sekali," Len melemparkan pendapatnya.

"Aku belum selesai cerita," ujar Leon dengan jengkel.

"Penduduk desa saat itu menyadari bahwa Lola sering menghilang ke hutan secara misterius. Mereka juga curiga karena terkadang terdapat jejak serigala yang muncul di sekitar rumahnya. Saat itu aku masih muda, tidak berpikir panjang, terlalu larut akan perasaan cinta dan bahagiaku kepada Lola,"

Disini Len dan Ted dapat mendengar nada sedih pada suara Leon.

"Ayahnya yang seorang pendeta akhirnya memergoki kami saat aku sedang bersama Lola. Lola menyuruhku pergi dan aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Tindakan yang bodoh, aku masih menyesalkannya sampai sekarang,"

Leon terdiam. Len dan Ted juga terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Leon terus terdiam, tampaknya mengingat saat peristiwa itu terjadi.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

Leon masih terdiam tapi tak lama kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Saat aku kembali lagi... aku... melihat...,"

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan, tidak apa," gumam Len, menyentuh bahu Leon. Tetapi Leon menggelengkan kepala.

"Lola diikat di sebuah tiang kayu, kayu bakar bertumpuk di sekelilingnya. Saat aku tiba, api yang dashyat telah menyambar tubuhnya,"

Len dan Ted merasakan tubuh mereka bergetar. Tidak bisa membayangkan kejadian itu.

"Ayahnya yang seorang pendeta menyatakan bahwa Lola, putrinya sendiri, adalah seorang penyihir. Hukuman bagi para penyihir adalah dibakar hidup-hidup. Semuanya adalah salahku,"

Leon menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya berada di sisi kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Senyum terakhirnya serta kata-kata terakhirnya saat melihatku untuk yang terakhir kalinya,"

Suasana hening.

"Senyum terakhirnya dan kata-kata terakhirnya. Lola... ia... mengandung anakku," isak Leon.

Ted dan Len membulatkan matanya. Terkejut dengan fakta terakhir yang diceritakan oleh Leon.

"Kenapa waktu itu aku tidak menolongnya? Kenapa waktu itu aku terlalu takut untuk menunjukkan diriku? Kenapa...?" Leon menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jika saat itu aku menolongnya. Lola... dan anakku... mereka pasti masih hidup sampai sekarang...,"

Len menyentuh bahu Leon dengan lembut. Pemuda itu tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa. Ted juga hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka membiarkan Leon yang saat ini sedang terisak.

"Saat itu pikiranku kosong, saat aku tersadar tubuhku telah penuh dengan darah manusia. Mayat penduduk desa bergelimpangan di sekitarku dan sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menolong Lola," lanjut Leon.

Leon mengusap wajahnya, berusaha tegar. Len dan Ted masih memperhatikan Leon dengan serius.

"Apakah karena hal itu, secara mendadak kawanan kita memasuki hutan lebih dalam lagi dan melarang kontak dengan manusia?" tanya Len.

Leon melemparkan pandangan bersalah. "Maafkan aku, semua itu salahku,"

"Aku... sangat tidak pantas untuk menjadi ketua kawanan ini bukan?" gumam Leon.

"Tidak, kau adalah ketua yang bijaksana. Kami bangga padamu," sangkal Len.

Ted mengangguk menyetujui.

Leon menatap kedua sahabatnya, berusaha mencari kejujuran dari kedua mata sahabatnya. Setelah yakin dengan perasaan simpati kedua sahabatnya, Leon tersenyum lemah.

"Terima kasih,"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Matahari pagi bersinar dengan lembut, berkas cahayanya menyusup masuk melalui tirai jendela. Rin membuka matanya, menggeliat sebelum akhirnya membangkitkan diri dari tempat tidur. Gadis itu bercermin, semburat merah muncul di wajahnya jika mengingat kejadian kemarin sore. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha tidak memikirkan kejadian memalukan kemarin. Setelah gadis itu merasa siap, ia turun ke lantai bawah. Gadis itu dapat mendengar suara percakapan, sepertinya ada tamu yang datang.

"Ah Rin, kebetulan. Ayo kesini," Lenka memanggil Rin yang sedang menuruni tangga.

Rin menghampiri ibunya, merasa bingung dan penasaran. Siapa tamu yang telah datang pagi-pagi begini?

Rin memfokuskan dirinya pada tamu yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya. Gadis itu melihat sosok pemuda berambut _teal_ sedang tersenyum cerah padanya. Rin menahan napasnya. Beberapa hari ini gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan kehadiran Len dalam kehidupannya sehingga melupakan kehadiran pemuda _teal_ tersebut.

"Hari ini kau harus kerumah nenek Miriam, tapi aku terlalu khawatir untuk menyuruhmu pergi sendiri. Karena itu aku menyuruhnya untuk menemanimu,"

"Selamat pagi, Rin," sapa pemuda itu.

"Selamat pagi, Mikuo," sapa Rin lemah.

Pemuda berambut _teal_ itu adalah Hatsune Mikuo. Tunangannya.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N: **_Review please...  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Hanya ingin menulis saya minta maaf karena telah menelantarkan multific ini begitu lama. Sekarang dalam proses pengetikan chapter 7. Jadi, jika ingin cepat membaca next chapter harap segera memberikan review yang mendukung dan menyemangati saya._

**Disclaimer:** _Vocaloid bukan punya saya tetapi punya Yamaha dan pihak pengembangnya masing-masing._

_Happy Reading ^_^_

* * *

**Bocah Serigala dan Gadis Kecil Berkerudung Merah**

_By: Latifun Kanurilkomari_

.

.

Rin berjalan dengan setengah hati. Sebenarnya Rin sangat senang pergi untuk mengunjungi neneknya. Akan tetapi yang membuat perasaan Rin menjadi setengah hati dan merasa tidak enak tidak lain karena keberadaan seorang pemuda berambut _teal_. Hatsune Mikuo yang merupakan tunangan Rin.

Rin menghela napas dan berjalan dengan langkah yang berat. Mikuo telah berjalan di depannya sambil menenteng senapan, berjaga-jaga dari hewan apapun yang kemungkinan akan menyerang mereka berdua.

Hatsune Mikuo, seorang pemburu muda yang kira-kira dua tahun lebih tua dari Rin. Ayah Rin, Rinto, merasa tertarik dengan kemampuan pemuda itu sebagai pemburu dan beranggapan bahwa pemuda itu mampu melindungi dirinya. Lama kelamaan akhirnya terjadilah apa yang disebut pertunangan, antara dirinya dan Mikuo. Awalnya Rin sendiri merasa tidak keberatan ditunangkan dengan pemuda pemburu itu. Akan tetapi, kemunculan Len dalam hidup gadis itu perlahan membuat dirinya lupa terhadap Mikuo dan terfokus pada Len.

"...n-san?"

Rin tersentak sesaat. Mikuo telah berdiri di depannya, memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Ah, maaf Mikuo-kun. Aku tak sengaja melamun," gumam Rin.

"Hmm, apa yang kaupikirkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Tadi, apa yang kau katakan?"

Mikuo menatap Rin dengan penuh selidik sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, mengenai kabar burung yang ada,"

"Kabar burung?"

"Mereka bilang kau sering keluar masuk wilayah hutan. Apa yang kau lakukan?" cecar Mikuo.

Rin hanya membuang pandangan sambil terus berjalan. Tidak mau menjelaskan apapun pada Mikuo. Mikuo menghela napas sebelum akhirnya meraih dagu Rin, memaksa gadis itu menatap dirinya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa di hutan ini banyak serigala yang berkeliaran? Aku tidak ingin terjadi apapun pada calon istriku," ujar Mikuo, matanya memancarkan rasa khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mikuo-kun," Rin menepis pelan tangan Mikuo dari dagunya.

"Tidak bisa begitu, kau adalah calon istriku. Sudah sewajarnya aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu, kan?" Mikuo menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Akan tetapi Rin seolah tidak peduli, ia tidak memandang Mikuo sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba saja Rin merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik. Saat gadis itu hendak melihat karena bingung tiba-tiba saja bibir Mikuo sudah mengecup bibirnya. Gadis itu meronta kemudian mendorong tubuh Mikuo. Tak lupa gadis itu menampar Mikuo, menciptakan suara menggelegar keras pada suasana hutan yang sepi.

Mikuo memandang Rin dengan bingung. Akan tetapi Rin tidak peduli, gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Mikuo dengan air mata berlinang dan tangan yang sibuk menyeka bekas ciuman pemuda itu di bibirnya.

Rin dapat mendengar Mikuo yang berlari mengejar disertai memanggil namanya akan tetapi gadis itu tidak peduli. Rin telah mengenali daerah sekelilingnya dan sebentar lagi gadis itu akan tiba di tepi hutan desa nenek Rin. Mikuo masih berlari mengejarnya tetapi Rin mempercepat larinya. Para penduduk desa yang berada di tepi hutan memperhatikan aksi kejar-kejaran Rin dan Mikuo tetapi Rin tidak ambil peduli.

Saat Rin melihat rumah neneknya, gadis itu semakin mempercepat larinya. Tangan gadis itu segera meraih kenop pintu kayu, membuka dan langsung membantingnya tepat di depan muka Mikuo. Nenek Miriam tampak kaget dengan kedatangan cucu perempuannya yang sangat heboh. Akan tetapi Rin tidak peduli dan langsung berbaring menangis di kamarnya yang biasa digunakan jika Rin menginap di rumah neneknya. Tak lama kemudian nenek Miriam menghampiri Rin, berusaha menenangkan hati gadis itu.

"Rin sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau berlari seperti ini? Mikuo menunggumu di luar," gumam Nenek Miriam.

Rin menggeleng dan masih menangis terisak di tempat tidur.

"Kau ingin nenek menyuruh Mikuo menunggu ata-,"

"Suruh dia pulang saja!"

"Ada a-,"

"Suruh dia pulang!"

Mendengar ketegasan yang disiratkan dari suara cucu perempuannya itu, Nenek Miriam segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Rin. Gadis itu dapat mendengar neneknya bercakap-cakap sesaat dengan Mikuo kemudian suara Mikuo yang bagaikan gumaman mengucapkan salam dan pesan bahwa ia akan menjemput Rin besok pagi. Tak lama kemudian Nenek Miriam kembali memasuki kamar gadis itu.

"Mikuo mengatakan ia akan menjemputmu besok pagi,"

Akan tetapi Rin masih menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal tempat tidur.

"Rin, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Rin masih terdiam dan terisak.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya sekarang. Tetapi nenek siap mendengarkan semua masalahmu," gumam Nenek Miriam sambil bangkit dari tepi tempat tidur.

Rin dapat mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup dengan lembut.

"Ini berbeda," gumam Rin.

"Saat aku dicium olehnya, aku merasa senang dan berdebar-debar. Tapi, saat Mikuo-kun menciumku," Rin menyentuh bibirnya, "Aku merasa tidak suka,"

Rin mengarahkan pandangannya pada jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan tepi hutan.

"Kenapa...?" gumam gadis itu pelan.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Telinga serigala pemuda serigala berambut _honey blonde_ itu bergerak-gerak. Samar-samar menangkap suara yang sangat ia kenal. Len membuka matanya, matahari sudah bersinar dengan cerah meskipun belum terik. Lagipula di hutan yang tajuknya saling berimpitan satu-sama lain, sinar matahari tidak sanggup menyentuh lantai hutan. Kembali Len menggerakkan telinganya, menangkap samar-samar suara yang ia kenal.

Suara Rin.

Len langsung bangkit dan menjauh dari kawanannya. Merasa penasaran, mengapa pagi-pagi seperti ini Rin sudah berjalan melintasi hutan? Hidung Len mencium udara, berusaha membaui wangi apapun yang diterbangkan oleh angin. Len dapat merasakan bahwa gadis itu tidak sendiri, tetapi Len juga belum pernah mencium bau orang yang bersama dengan gadis itu. Suara yang didengar Len semakin keras, menandakan posisi Len yang semakin dekat. Dengan hati-hati Len bersembunyi di balik bayangan pohon yang besar.

"...kau adalah calon istriku. Sudah sewajarnya aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu, kan?"

Len terkesiap sesaat pada frasa _calon istri_. Belum sempat pemuda itu mengatasi rasa kagetnya, pemuda itu harus dikejutkan dengan adegan yang lain. Pemuda berambut _teal _yang entah siapa namanya berani mencium Rin, gadis miliknya. Genggaman tangan pemuda serigala itu mengeras, tanpa sadar darah kembali mengalir dari telapak tangannya yang tertusuk cakarnya yang tajam.

Meskipun pemuda itu melihat pemandangan bahwa gadisnya menampar pemuda berambut _teal_ itu, tetapi kemarahan dan emosinya masih menggejolak. Pandangan matanya yang tajam masih menatap punggung pemuda berambut _teal_ itu hingga hilang dari pandangan.

"Len," seseorang menepuk punggung pemuda itu, tetapi Len tidak mempedulikannya.

"Jika kau masih disini, keberadaanmu bisa memancing pemburu," gumam Ted, berusaha menenangkan Len.

"Aku tidak peduli," gumamnya.

"Jadi dia gadis manusia yang kau sukai?"

Len hanya terdiam. Ted menghela napas.

"Mungkin kau tidak peduli jika keberadaanmu diketahui pihak pemburu. Tapi ingatlah, jika keberadaanmu diketahui pemburu tidak hanya mengancam keberadaan kawanan tetapi keselamatan gadis itu juga akan terpengaruh,"

Saat Ted menyebutkan Rin, amarah Len langsung menurun. Pemuda itu menutup matanya dan menarik napas kemudian membuangnya, berusaha menghilangkan emosi yang bergejolak dalam hatinya.

"Yah...kau benar," gumam Len sambil masih menutup matanya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Ted?" lanjut Len.

"Insting marahmu sangat mengerikan. Kawanan serigala kita mendadak gelisah. Leon menyuruhku untuk mencari sumber insting amarah itu. Saat itulah aku menemukanmu yang sedang marah," ujar Ted menjelaskan.

Len hanya mampu menghela napas.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Bukankah kau juga menyukai gadis manusia? Kau juga pasti akan marah jika gadismu dicium oleh pria lain secara sembarangan," lirh Len.

Ted hanya terdiam sementara Len terus menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Satu hal yang harus kita terima, kita adalah _werewolf_ sementara mereka adalah manusia," gumam Ted lambat. Len memperhatikan temannya itu.

"Jika keselamatan gadis yang kucintai itu akan terjamin, hanya memandanginya saja sudah cukup bagiku," ujar Ted mantap, meskipun begitu sorot matanya tampak sedih.

"Ada apa dengan-,"

"Sudah saatnya kita kembali, Len," Ted tersenyum hambar dan mengajak Len pulang.

Len memandangi Ted sesaat, akan tetapi akhirnya mengikuti langkah kawannya itu untuk kembali ke kawanan.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Rin membuka matanya, tak terasa gadis itu tertidur. Matahari sudah agak condong ke barat, menandakan hari sudah lewat dari tengah hari. Akan tetapi matahari yang bersinar terik menandakan bahwa waktu belum memsuki senja. Rin mendudukkan dirinya dan mengerjapkan matanya. Pipinya masih membekas air mata. Rin memperhatikan keadaan kamarnya dengan tatapan lemah sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Nenek Miriam tampak sedang membaca buku di kursi goyangnya ditemani sepiring kue kering dan teh yang hangat. Saat Rin melangkah keluar kamar, Nenek Miriam mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ke arah Rin.

"Ah, sudah bangun rupanya. Bagaimana perasaanmu Rin?" tanya Nenek Miriam dengan lembut.

Rin hanya mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum kecil. Nenek Miriam memandang lekat ke arah Rin tetapi tidak berbicara apapun.

"Jika kau ingin makan, disana sudah Nenek siapkan sup ayam yang hangat disertai roti. Makanlah," Nenek Miriam memberi isyarat ke arah meja makan.

Tanpa banyak protes Rin segera melangkah menuju meja makan dan duduk dengan tenang, menikmati sup ayam hangat buat Nenek Miriam disertai dengan roti. Gadis itu mengunyah dengan perlahan. Meskipun tubuhnya ada di rumah Nenek Miriam, akan tetapi pikiran gadis itu melayang ke segala itu memikirkan dirinya, Len, Mikuo dan segala macam hal yang membingungkan.

"Rin,"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Neneknya. Nenek Miriam memandangnya dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"Ada yang merisaukan pikiranmu?" tanyan sang Nenek lagi.

Rin hanya terdiam, pandangan matanya tertuju pada sup ayam yang ada di mangkuknya.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa kalau kau belum mau cerita. Tapi, jika kau ingin bercerita Nenek selalu siap mendengarkanmu,"

Rin kembali memandang ke arah neneknya. Nenek Miriam memandangnya dengan lembut, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang menenangkan. Mau tak mau Rin juga ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, nenek,"

"Sama-sama, cucuku,"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Sesosok berjubah hitam berjalan cepat dan waspada menuju tepi hutan. Jubah bagian belakangnya berdesir ditiup angin, akan tetapi sosok itu tidak peduli. Dipikirannya, ia harus segera sampai ke dalam hutan. Sosok itu memasuki hutan tetapi tidak terlalu jauh kedalam, akan tetapi cukup dalam untuk menghindari pertemuan dengan manusia lainnya. Perlahan sosok itu menurunkan tudungnya, menampilkan sosok seorang gadis berambut magenta yang diikat kedua sisinya.

"Ted," panggil sosok itu dengan lirih.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak pernah menemuiku lagi?"

Ted, pemuda _werewolf_ berambut magenta cerah yang diikat ke belakang melangkah dari bayangan pohon yang gelap. Sosok matanya tampak tajam dan mengancam. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang kaku dan tidak suka. Gadis berjubah hitam itu berlari menyongsong Ted. Lengannya melingkari tubuh pemuda itu, memeluk. Akan tetapi ekspresi Ted tetap sama, kaku dan dingin.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ted," isak gadis itu.

"Aku tak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu," Ted membuang pandangannya. Pemuda _werewolf _itu tidak memandang gadis itu. Pemuda itu juga tidak membalas pelukannya.

"Pulanglah, Teto. Aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu,"

Gadis bernama Teto mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba menatap manik sewarna _Ruby_ yang dimiliki oleh Ted. Air mata gadis itu telah berlinang, menahan isak tangis. Ted menarik dirinya dari Teto, menjauhi gadis itu. Tubuhnya perlahan mulai ditutupi oleh bayangan pepohonan hutan. Teto berusaha mengejar Ted dengan langkah yang terseok.

"Tunggu, Ted. Biarkan aku ikut denganmu,"

"Pulanglah, aku tidak ada urusan dengan manusia,"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Ted. Aku tidak peduli meskipun kau adalah _werewolf_,"

Sunyi. Ted tidak menjawab permohonan Teto yang mengiba.

"Kumohon, bawalah aku-,"

Ucapan gadis itu terputus. Kaki gadis itu tersangkut akar pepohonan, menyebabkan gadis itu terjatuh. Wajahnya mencium kerasnya lantai hutan, akan tetapi gadis itu seakan tidak peduli. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha mencari arah Ted menghilang. Wajah gadis itu kotor oleh humus, air matanya mengalir pelan tetapi gadis itu tidak peduli.

"Ted...," panggil gadis itu lirih. Air mata mulai mengalir lebih deras.

"Aku mencintaimu," gadis itu berbisik dengan lirih.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Ted bersandar di sebuah batang pohon yang cukup besar dan rindang. Pemuda itu berdiri tak jauh dari posisi Teto yang sedang duduk dan menangis. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu sengaja menyembunyikan dirinya. Tak ingin gadisnya mengetahui keberadaannya. Matanya menutup dan ekspresi wajahnya tampak menderita. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

Ted menoleh sedikit, memastikan dirinya mampu mengawasi Teto tanpa ketahuan oleh gadis itu. Teto masih menangis. Ingin rasanya Ted berlari kembali ke arah Teto, menghapus air mata gadis itu dan memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi Ted tidak dapat melakukan hal itu. Dirinya adalah seorang _werewolf_ sementara Teto adalah seorang manusia. Mereka berdua tidak mungkin bersatu. Selain itu Ted juga tak ingin Teto mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang dialami oleh istri Leon.

Ted kembali mengamati Teto. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya, meskipun masih terisak dan air mata masih mengalir pelan. Gadis itu mengusap air matanya, berusaha agar tidak terlihat menangis. Ia juga mengusap tanah yang menempel di wajahnya, berusaha untuk tidak mengundang kecurigaan dari penduduk desa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Teto. Tetapi kita tak bisa," bisik Ted dengan lirih.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Matahari berada di cakrawala, bersinar semburat berwarna jingga. Sebentar lagi malam tiba. Rin sedang menikmati udara sore. Gadis itu beniat menginap di rumah Nenek Miriam selama satu malam. Tentu saja keputusan yang disambut riang oleh Nenek Miriam. Rin sedang menikmati suasana senja sebelum akhirnya merasa penasaran dengan hiruk pikuk dan keramaian para warga desa.

Para warga berbisik-bisik dan berkelompok dalam kelompok kecil. Wajah mereka tegang dan serius. Sesekali Rin dapat menangkap ekspresi ngeri yang terpancar. Beberapa warga pria juga tampak sibuk berlalu lalang, mengangkut berbagai macam kayu yang beraneka ukuran.

Merasa penasaran, Rin melangkah pelan mendekati warga desa.

"Maaf...,"

Warga desa yang semula berdiskusi serius menoleh terkejut. Anehnya setelah mereka melihat sosok Rin, ekspresi mereka tampak lega, meskipun begitu sorot mata mereka masih dipenuhi rasa takut.

"Ah... kau rupanya. Kau si Kerudung Merah, cucu Nenek Miriam, kan?"

Rin menggangguk membenarkan.

"Maaf, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kalian semua berdiskusi dengan serius? Lalu kenapa warga desa ini tampak sibuk?"

Kelompok warga yang dihampiri oleh Rin langsung membeku. Wajah mereka tampak pucat dan salah tingkah. Sesaat mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, mencoba mencari dukungan ataukah harus menghindari gadis berkerudung merah tersebut. Setelah menunggu dengan sangat lama, akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berbicara, meskipun rasa ragu jelas terpancar.

"Sebenarnya malam ini...,"

Rin menunggu.

"Malam ini... pendeta desa akan...,"

"Akan?"

Warga desa saling berpandangan. Wajah mereka tambah pucat.

"... akan... mengadakan... pengadilan,"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N:** _Yups...minta reviewnya boleh kan?_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _Terima kasih kepada semua reader yang sudah membaca chapter 6, baik yang silent maupun yang open (yang kasih review). Review kalian membuat saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan chapter yang baru. Rencananya sih fic ini akan keluar rutin setiap seminggu sekali di hari minggu (Insya Allah, tekad untuk mendisiplinkan diri). Jadi silahkan saja tunggu fic lanjutannya di hari tersebut.  
_

**Disclaimer:** _Vocaloid itu punya Yamaha dan pengembangnya masing-masing. UTAU milik mereka yang mengembangkan._

_Happy Reading ^_^_

* * *

**Bocah Serigala dan Gadis Kecil Berkerudung Merah**

_By: Latifun Kanurilkomari_

.

.

Warga desa saling berpandangan. Wajah mereka bertambah pucat.

"... akan... mengadakan... pengadilan,"

"Pengadilan?"

Rin memandang para warga desa dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Pengadilan apa?"

Warga desa tampak gelisah dan takut. Salah satu dari merekka mendekati Rin, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar seakan takut ada yang mencuri dengar sebelum akhirnya berbisik tepat di telinga gadis itu.

"Pendeta kami mengatakan salah satu warga kami adalah seorang penyihir. Karena itu, sebelum penyihir itu menjatuhkan wabah di desa kami menurut pendeta lebih baik ia dihukum. Lagipula sihir adalah suatu kesesatan dan menyimpang dari jalan Tuhan," bisik warga desa tersebut.

"Hukuman apa yang akan dijatuhkan kepada penyihir?"

"Dibakar, tentu saja,"

Rin merasakan tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan.

"Apakah kalian yakin kalau dia adalah seorang penyihir?"

Para warga desa membulatkan matanya, tampak terkejut.

"Tentu saja, pendeta kami yang mengatakan hal itu. Kami mempercayai pendeta. Beliau pasti benar,"

Rin hanya terdiam. Merasa takut, para warga segera pamit dari hadapan Rin. Gadis itu hanya mengamati kesibukan para warga dengan pandangan bingung. Akan tetapi karena gadis itu merasa hal tersebut tak ada hubungan dengan dirinya, Rin pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan membawa sejuta pertanyaan.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Hari telah gelap. Gemerlap bintang tampak mulai bersinar sementara rembulan masih bersinar dengan malu-malu. Teto melangkah dengan perlahan dari tepi hutan. Matanya masih sembab tetapi ia menahan isakannya.

'Mungkin aku akan kembali menemui Ted lusa. Mungkin saat ini ia punya banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan,' pikir Teto.

Gadis berambut magenta itu memandangi langit malam yang gelap. Semilir angin lembut memainkan anak-anak rambutnya. Gadis itu mencium wanginya aroma bunga, pepohonan serta humus yang basah.

"Aku tetap mencintaimu, Ted. Meskipun kita begitu berbeda," gumamnya lirih.

Teto tersenyum kecil, berusaha membesarkan hatinya sendiri. Gadis itu kembali melangkah dengan tegar. Matanya menatap sekeliling keadaan desanya. Alisnya naik, ada yang mengganjal pikirannya.

'Aneh, padahal hari baru saja memasuki malam, tetapi kenapa suasana desa begitu sepi bagaikan tengah malam?' pikir Teto.

'Ataukah memang sekarang sudah tengah malam dan aku tidak sadar?' lanjut gadis itu.

Teto terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya yang gelap. Gadis itu memang tinggal sendirian. Orang tuanya telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu saat dirinya berumur 11 tahun. Sejak saat itu, Teto harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan mengumpulkan bahan makanan dari hutan dan kemudian menjualnya. Gadis itu meraih kenop pintunya dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Saat gadis itu hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tiba-tiba saja leher gadis itu terjerat oleh tali tambang yang tajam. Tak hanya itu, Teto merasakan tambang tersebut ditarik dari belakang, menyebabkan leher gadis itu tercekik.

Mata gadis itu mengabur, akan tetapi dari ekor matanya gadis itu dapat melihat obor-obor yang disinari api yang cerah serta penduduk desa yang ramai mengelilingi dirinya. Tekanan dari tambang yang ada di lehernya semakin kuat. Tekanan itu menghalangi napas serta peredaran darah gadis itu. Perlahan-lahan Teto menutup matanya.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Panas.

Rasanya panas sekali.

Dan rasanya tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku.

Mengapa tidak dapat digerakkan?

Pelupuk mata Teto bergerak-gerak, suara rintihan terdengar dari mulutnya. Perlahan-lahan gadis itu membuka matanya. Pemandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah dirinya ditimbuni dengan begitu banyak kayu kering dan jerami. Teto mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba mengamati keadaan sekitar. Mencoba memastikan apakah ini adalah kenyataan atau hanya mimpi. Teto mencoba melangkah maju akan tetapi tidak bisa. Gadis itu mulai mengamati dirinya, pekikan kecil meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

Gadis itu sedang diikat disebuah tiang kayu yang dipancang tegak. Tangannya diikat ke belakang. Dada, perut dan kakinya diikat erat ke pancang kayu, menyebabkan gadis itu tidak dapat bergerak, apalagi melangkah pergi. Dengan panik Teto melihat sekelilingnya akan tetapi yang dapat dilihat gadis itu hanyalah penduduk desanya yang membawa banyak obor api bersinar terang, tatapan mata mereka begitu dingin dan menusuk, seakan mampu membunuh.

"Ke-kenapa... aku...?"

Teto hanya mampu terbata-bata, terlalu takut dengan situasi yang ada. Seorang pria muda dewasa, berkacamata dan berambut coklat maju mendekati gadis itu. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian seperti pendeta sementara tangannya memeluk sebuah kitab yang tebal dan besar.

"Teto, pada malam ini kami akan melakukan pengadilan," ujar pria tersebut.

"Pe-pengadilan?" cicit Teto dengan gugup. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, saya adalah Kiyoteru. Pendeta yang dikirim dari gereja pusat untuk melakukan pengadilan bagi siapa saja yang dicurigai sebagai seorang penyihir,"

Sampai disini jantung Teto mencelos. Perasaan gugup dan takut mulai menguasai dirinya.

"Sekarang, mengakulah bahwa kau adalah seorang penyihir, dan semoga Tuhan akan mengampuni jiwamu," ujar pria bernama Kiyoteru itu dengan tenang.

"A-aku... penyihir?" cicit Teto.

Kiyoteru mengangguk tenang. "Mengakulah dan Tuhan akan mengampuni jiwamu,"

Teto menggeleng keras. "Aku bukan penyihir. Aku bukan penyihir!"

"Sayang sekali, tetapi warga desa membuktikan bahwa kau sering sekali menghilang ke dalam hutan. Tempat dimana para iblis berkumpul untuk memperdaya manusia. Dan kau adalah salah satunya. Kau telah membuat kontrak perjanjian dengan iblis,"

"Itu dusta! Aku tidak pernah membuat kontrak dengan iblis! Aku bukan penyihir!" jerit Teto berusaha meyakinkan Kiyoteru bahwa dirinya bukan seorang penyihir.

"Mengakulah, semoga Tuhan mengampuni jiwamu,"

"Aku bukan penyihir! Itu dusta! Dusta!"

Kiyoteru menutup matanya, menghela napas. Wajanya tampak sedih.

"Bakar gadis ini," perintahnya dengan tenang.

Penduduk desa serempak melemparkan obor api yang mereka bawa ke tumpukan kayu kering dan jerami. Dalam sekejap api itu membesar, menimbulkan hawa yang sangat panas.

"TIDAAAKKK!"

Gadis itu menjerit pedih, membelah keheningan malam.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"TIDAAAKKK!"

Rin tersentak mendengar teriakan yang menyayat hati tersebut. Gadis itu segera berlari ke arah pintu keluar, hendak menyelidiki sumber teriakan tersebut. Tangannya baru saja menyentuh kenop pintu sebelum suara Neneknya mencegahnya.

"Jangan Rin! Tetaplah di dalam sini! Kau tidak perlu keluar!"

Rin segera menoleh. Nenek Miriam memandanginya dengan takut.

"Suara teriakan apa itu, Nek?"

Nenek Miriam terdiam.

"Nenek, teriakan apa itu tadi?" Rin bersikeras. Akan tetapi Nenek Miriam masih terdiam.

Rin memandangi Neneknya dengan tegas, meminta sebuah jawaban yang pasti. Nenek Miriam menghela napasnya, menyerah atas sikap keras kepala cucunya.

"Itu adalah suara penyihir yang sedang diadili,"

"Penyihir?"

Nenek Miriam merenung sejenak.

"Apa maksudmu dengan penyihir, Nek?"

"Di desa ini ada seorang gadis yang ketahuan membuat kontrak dengan Iblis dan menjadi penyihir,"

"Membuat kontrak?"

"Banyak saksi yang menyatakan bahwa gadis ini sering keluar masuk hutan dan menghilang selama beberapa lama disana,"

Rin terdiam, berusaha mencerna cerita Neneknya.

"Selain itu, terkadang kami menemukan tapak kaki serigala yang berada di sekeliling rumah gadis itu,"

"Tapak kaki serigala?" Entah kenapa sampai di sini Rin teringat Len, pemuda _werewolf_ yang gadis itu kenal.

"Para penduduk desa ketakutan. Kami memanggil pendeta dari gereja pusat. Saat itulah pendeta menyatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang penyihir,"

"Hanya karena gadis itu sering keluar masuk hutan dan terkadang ada tapak kaki serigala di rumahnya? Bagaimana jika gadis itu memang memiliki keperluan di hutan dan tapak serigala itu hanya kebetulan semata?! Ini tidak masuk akal!" seru Rin tidak percaya.

"Rin! Jaga mulutmu! Pendeta tidak mungkin salah! Daripada desa kami diserang oleh sihir yang dapat membunuh lebih baik kami membunh penyihir itu terlebih dahulu!" elak Nenek Miriam.

"Apa?! Bagaiman kalau sebenarnya gadis itu bukan penyihir?!"

"Pendeta tidak mungkin salah mengadili!" elak Nenek Miriam.

Rin tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Gadis itu segera membuka pintu dan keluar, berlari menuju arah dimana gadis "penyihir" itu diadili. Tidak sulit menemukannya karena para warga desa ramai berkumpul di lokasi tersebut. Api membakar dengan begitu hebatnya. Asap berwarna keabuan tampak tebal membumbung ke angkasa. Belum lagi angin yang kencang menambah daya jangkau jilatan api yang membara.

Rin memandang dengan ngeri, ia dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut magenta dan terikat di pancang kayu. Api yang ada di sekelilingnya mulai merambat ke arah dirinya. Meskipun api belum menjilat tubuh gadis itu, Rin yakin panasnya api sangat menyiksa. Gadis itu terlihat batuk-batuk, kemungkinan dikarenakan asap yang ia hirup. Meskipun gadis itu belum terbakar oleh panasnya api, Rin yakin gadis itu akan mati karena kehabisan napas.

Rin memandang ngeri pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Tidak yakin harus melakukan apa.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"TIDAAAKKK!"

Leon, Len dan Ted tersentak. Telinga serigala mereka bergerak-gerak, berusaha memastikan bahwa mereka bertiga mendengarkan teriakan yang baru saja menggema ke telinga mereka.

"Teriakan apa itu?" gumam Leon bingung.

"Entahlah, tapi... sepertinya dari selatan hutan ini," jawab Len. Pemuda itu berusaha mengingat teriakan tersebut. Len tahu bahwa Rin sedang berada di desa neneknya, tempat asal suara teriakan yang memilukan tersebut. Akan tetapi suara itu bukan suara Rin.

Ted langsung melesat dengan cepat. Leon dan Len sesaat hanya bisa diam terkejut. Akan tetapi tidak sampai sedetik mereka langsung menyusul Ted dan menghentikan pemuda tersebut.

"Hei, Ted ada apa? Kenapa kau-,"

"Lepaskan aku," suara pemuda itu sangat tegas, wajahnya pucat.

"Hei, kau kena-,"

Belum sempat Len selesai bertanya tetapi pemuda itu langsung didorong hingga Len membentur batang pohon dengan kuat. Ted tidak mempedulikan keadaan Len dan langsung berlari ke arah desa sumber teriakan tersebut.

Leon dengan dengan sigap memiting jatuh tubuh Ted, berusaha menenangkan pemuda tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku!" perintah Ted dengan tenang tetapi nada suaranya sanggat gelap. Sesaat Leon terkejut dan merasa terintimidasi, akan tetapi pemimpin kawanan _werewolf_ tersebut tidak bergeming.

"Kenapa kau hendak berlari ke arah desa manusia?"

"Sial, kau melemparku sangat keras," ujar Len yang telah bergabung dengan Ted dan Leon yang sedang bergumul.

"Kumohon, teriakan itu... Teto...," racau Ted dengan nada yang panik.

Leon seakan paham dengan maksud Ted langsung melepaskan pitingannya terhadap tubuh Ted. Akan tetapi Leon masih menahan pemuda tersebut.

"Kita akan ke tepi hutan, mengamati keadaan dan tidak bertindak ceroboh," perintah Leon.

Ted yang masih merasa terkejut atas tindakan Leon yang melepaskan tubuhnya langsung tersadar. Pemuda _werewolf_ magenta itu langsung berlari menuju tepi hutan dengan diikuti Leon dan Len.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Teto terbatuk-batuk, napasnya terasa sesak dan panasnya api begitu hebat. Teto bahkan tidak tahu mana yang lebih menyiksa. Apakah asap yang terlalu pekat hingga dirinya tidak bisa bernapas? Ataukah panasnya api yang mampu membakar tulangnya? Akan tetapi di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis gadis itu paham, ajalnya sebentar lagi akan menjemput.

Di tengah derik suara api yang membakar, Teto dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara penduduk desa dan pendeta.

"Semoga api ini mensucikan jiwamu yang tersesat. Semoga jiwamu diampuni oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa,"

Gadis itu sudah tak lagi mampu merasakan tubuhnya. Bahkan sang gadis sudah tak mampu lagi mempertahankan kedua pelupuk matanya untuk membuka. Aneh, dirinya merasa begitu mengantuk. Bahkan dirinya tidak lagi merasakan panasnya api di sekeliling tubuhnya, padahal api itu membakar dengan sangat hebat.

Selintas sosok pemuda yang ia cintai berkelebat dalam bayangannya. Seorang pemuda _werewolf_ berambut magenta panjang yang indah. Saat-saat dimana mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu. Saat dimana pemuda itu memeluk dirinya untuk meringankan segala perasaan sedihnya. Saat-saat dimana pemuda itu membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia.

Saat-saat itu sangat indah, meskipun hanya sebentar.

Teto tersenyum.

"Seperti katamu... Ted," lirih gadis itu.

"Kita memang... tak pernah bisa... bertemu lagi,"

Dan mata gadis itu pun menutup.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Ted membulatkan matanya, memandang pemandangan yang mengerikan itu dalam diam. Ekspresinya hanya menunjukkan satu hal, perasaan terkejut.

"Teto...?" nada tidak percaya tergambar penuh dalam bisikannya.

Pemuda _werewolf_ itu berjalan dengan gontai, langkahnya pendek dan oleng. Len dan Leon segera menahan pemuda itu. Awalnya Ted hanya meronta biasa, akan tetapi Len dan Leon tetap menahan pemuda itu sehingga Ted berontak dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku menolongnya!" geramnya keras. Untunglah suara derik api sangat keras sehingga menyamarkan geraman marah Ted.

"Tak ada yang dapat kau lakukan! Gadis itu sudah mati!"

"Lepaskan aku! Aku masih bisa menyelamatkannya! Aku masih bisa!"

"Sudah terlambat! Menyerahlah!"

"Lepaskan aku!" gerung Ted marah.

Len dan Leon berusaha menghentikan Ted, akan tetapi pemuda itu terus meronta. Meskipun Len dan Leon berusaha menghentikan Ted sekuat tenaga, akan tetapi mereka berdua merasa kesulitan menenangkan Ted. Len dan Leon terpental, tidak sanggup menahan rontaan Ted. Sebelum mereka sempat mencegah, Ted telah meloncat dari tepi hutan, menerobos kerumunan penduduk desa dan berlari menerobos kobaran api yang hebat.

"Astaga... astaga... astaga...," ricau Leon panik.

"Len... aku akan kembali ke kawanan dan memindahkan semua kawanan kita. Kau tetapi disini, amati keadaan Ted. Jika ada kesempatan tarik Ted kembali ke hutan dan menghindar dari kejaran penduduk desa," perintah Leon sambil kembali berlari ke dalam hutan yang gelap.

Len hanya mengangguk paham dan bingung. Pemuda itu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Len berlari, pindah ke lokasi hutan yang lebih dekat untuk mengamati keadaan dan memungkinkan bagi dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Ted.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Ted tidak memikirkan apapun.

Pemuda itu tidak mempedulikan apapun. Ia tidak mempedulikan pekikan terkejut dan takut dari penduduk desa. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah menjangkau gadisnya yang tercinta. Gadisnya yang saat ini sedang tertidur dengan tenang sembari diikat pada pancang kayu yang tegak. Pemuda _werewolf_ itu menerobos panasnya kobaran api, memutuskan tambang yang mengikat gadisnya dengan cakarnya yang tajam, menggendong gadisnya bagaikan pengantin dan membawanya keluar dari kobaran api.

"Itu iblis! Dia menunjukkan diri! Senjata...,"

Ted tidak mempedulikan semua itu. Ia berlutut sementara gadisnya yang ia cintai masih dalam pelukannya. Mata gadisnya menutup sementara seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Bekas air mata masih terlihat sedikit di pipi gadisnya.

"Teto...," bisik Ted lembut.

"Hei... bangunlah, ini aku...," Ted menggumam penuh harap, tangannya mengguncang wajah gadisnya dengan lembut.

Teto tidak menjawab. Sesungguhnya, gadis itu tidak akan pernah mampu menjawab.

Ted mengelus lembut wajah gadisnya. Mengelus dahi, pipi, pelupuk matanya yang tertutup, hidung hingga akhirnya bibirnya yang lembut.

"Apa kau marah karena aku bilang aku tak mau lagi menemuimu?" gumam Ted dengan nada lirih. Akan tetapi gadisnya itu tidak menjawab.

"Maafkan aku... tapi sekarang aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu..., maukah kau membuka matamu untukku?" lirih Ted kembali. Akan tetapi hanya kesunyian hampa yang melanda.

Air mata Ted telah mengalir di pipinya. Pemuda itu memeluk gadisnya dengan kuat. Perasaan putus asa telah memenuhi hatinya.

"Rupanya kau sangat marah padaku, hingga kau tak mau membuka matamu untukku," gumam Ted sambil memeluk erat tubuh Teto.

"Maafkan aku...," bisiknya di telinga Teto.

Pernahkah engkau mendengar suatu ungkapan? Apabila Yang Terkasih bagimu meninggalkanmu, maka ia akan membawa separuh hatimu pergi bersama dirinya. Sementara engkau akan terus hidup dengan separuh hati yang tersisa.

Dan itulah yang dialami pemuda _werewolf_ itu saat ini.

Ah, seandainya gadisnya dapat mendengar betapa menyesalnya pemuda _werewolf _itu.

Ted menyentuh bibir Teto dengan jemarinya, sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir gadis itu.

"Bunuh-,"

Ted bahkan tidak mempedulikan semua hal yang terjadi. Hanya gadisnya. Pemuda itu hanya peduli pada gadisnya, hingga Ted tidak mempedulikan bahwa penduduk desa sudah siap menikam pemuda _werewolf_ itu.

**JLEB... JLEB... JLEB...**

Dan lima pedang telah menembus pemuda _werewolf_ itu. Ted terbatuk, darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Akan tetapi pemuda itu tidak merasakan apapun. Bahkan tidak rasa sakit dari tubuhnya.

Penduduk desa menikam pemuda _werewolf_ itu berkali-kali. Akan tetapi Ted tidak mempedulikannya. Ia hanya memandangi gadisnya dengan sedih dan putus asa.

Darah segar mengalir dari luka tikaman pemuda itu. Darah tersebut terus menggenang, menyebabkan pemuda itu roboh, terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Akan tetapi pemuda itu masih memeluk gadisnya dengan erat, ia tak mau berpisah lagi dengan gadisnya itu.

Pelupuk mata Ted bergerak-gerak lemah. Sosok gadisnya yang tersenyum lembut dan wajahnya yang merona merah kembali terbayang dalam pikirannya. Seakan gadisnya itu tengah berdiri dan menunggu dirinya untuk menghampirinya.

"Sekarang... kita... bisa... bersama,"bisik Ted lirih.

Perlahan cahaya mata pada pemuda itu memudar. Pelupuk matanya bergerak menutup secara perlahan. Pemuda _werewolf_ itu telah menyusul gadisnya.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Kiyoteru berdiri dengan tegap, memandang dingin sosok Teto dan Ted yang terbaring di tanah.

"Bakar mayat mereka. Setelah menjadi arang, bakar arang mereka hingga menjadi abu. Sebarkan abu itu sesuai arah angin," perintah Kiyoteru dingin.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Len menutup matanya, tidak mampu memandang tubuh Ted yang saat ini sedang diseret menuju kobaran api yang membara. Hatinya berkecamuk hebat, perasaan sedih, marah, dendam, bingung, takut dan berbagai macam perasaan lain yang tak mampu dijabarkan.

Mata pemuda itu membuka, tak sengaja menangkap sosok Rin yang berdiri di tengah penduduk desa. Mata pemuda itu membulat. Tidak yakin harus melakukan apa.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Rin memekik ngeri, tangannya menutupi bibirnya dan mencoba meredam pekikannya. Mata gadis itu tidak lepas dari sosok tubuh Ted yang saat ini sedang diseret menuju kobaran api yang hebat. Matanya mencoba meneliti setiap bagian tubuh jenazah pemuda _werewolf_ itu.

"Sama... persis sama," bisik Rin gugup.

"Len...,"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N:** _Begitu deh... jika anda ingin membaca lanjutannya (Insya Allah minggu depan keluar) tolong berikan kepada saya review yang membangun..._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _Tiga minggu telah berlalu sejak saya menampilkan chapter sebelumnya. Maafkan keterlambatan saya dan janji saya yang tidak terpenuhi. Silahkan dibaca chapter yang terbaru._

**Disclaimer:** _VOCALOID dan UTAU bukan punya saya. Mereka milik pengembangnya masing-masing._

_Happy reading ^_^_

* * *

**Bocah Serigala dan Gadis Kecil Berkerudung Merah**

_By: Latifun Kanurilkomari_

.

.

Rin berbaring dengan gelisah di dipan tempat tidurnya. Peristiwa pengadilan sudah lama berlalu. Hewan hutan sudah mulai bernyanyi, Rembulan telah meninggi dan malam mulai larut. Akan tetapi gadis itu tidak mampu memejamkan matanya sekejap pun. Dalam benaknya masih terbayang semua peristiwa pengadilan yang terjadi. Sosok pemuda _werewolf_ yang hampir mirip dengan Len, peristiwa pembakaran gadis yang dituduh sebagai penyihir serta peristiwa setelah mereka berdua telah dibakar menjadi abu.

Benak gadis itu kembali berusaha menggambarkan sosok pemuda _werewolf_ saat pengadilan dan sosok Len. Mereka memiliki sosok yan sama. Memiliki telinga serigala, memiliki cakar, memiliki ekor serigala. Semuanya sama.

"Apakah pemuda itu ada hubungannya dengan Len?" bisik Rin tidak yakin.

Gadis itu kembali mengubah posisi tidurnya hingga wajahnya mengarah jendela yang menunjukkan pemandangan hutan. Matanya mampu melihat rembulan yang semakin meninggi. Benaknya tidak dapat diajak berkompromi. Gadis itu selalu memikirkan Len, sang pemuda _werewolf_ dengan gelisah. Malam itu sang gadis tidak dapat menutup matanya.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Len berjalan dengan perlahan, langkah pemuda itu gontai. Kawanan _werewolf_nya tidak ada lagi di tempat terakhir mereka menetap. Leon telah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Meskipun begitu, Len dapat mencium jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh Leon. Memastikan Len dapat kembali kepada kawanan tanpa ada kemungkinan diikuti oleh manusia. Lagipula siapa yang mau masuk ke dalam hutan di tengah malam gelap seperti ini? Kecuali mereka adalah para manusia yang bosan dengan kehidupan yang mereka jalani.

Len berjalan dengan gontai, terlalu lelah dan terpukul.

"Kau dan sahabatmu itu telah membahayakan kawanan,"

Len mengangkat wajahnya, seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah terduduk di lantai hutan, menampilkan seringainya yang kejam. Akan tetapi Len memilih untuk diam, terlalu lelah untuk membalas.

"Lagipula kenapa kalian harus terlibat dengan gadis manusia yang lemah, sih? Sepertinya kalian memang tidak populer di kalangan gadis _werewolf_ kawanan kita," Nero terbahak sendiri mendengar ejekannya.

"Dimana Leon?"

"Heh, dia sedang sibuk menenangkan para kawanan yang haus darah manusia,"

Mendengar jawaban itu Len merasakan bulu romanya menegak. Pemuda itu langsung waspada.

"Kalau kami beruntung, mungkin malam ini kami akan menyerang desa manusia?" kekeh Nero.

"Pasti menyenangkan, meminum darah manusia yang lezat, memakan daging mereka-,"

Punggung pemuda bernama Nero menabrak batang pohon yang kokoh, menyebabkan beberapa daun berguguran dan burung malam yang hinggap terbang dari dahan pohon. Len telah menyudutkan Nero.

"Kau memprovokasi kawanan untuk menyerang manusia?" Len bertanya dengan mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya yang kejam. Cakarnya yang tajam berada di sekeliling leher Nero, mencekik dan menahan napas Nero.

"Manusia... pantas-,"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Nero terputus.

"Kau menghasut kawanan?" kembali Len mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya yang lebih dashyat.

Nero terbatuk, pemuda itu tidak dapat bernapas dan merasa terintimidasi dengan hawa membunuh Len.

"Bu..kan...,"

Len menyadari Nero hendak berbicara jujur, karena itulah Len melonggarkan cengkramannya di leher Nero. Meskipun begitu Len masih meletakkan kedua cakarnya di sekeliling leher Nero, berjaga-jaga jika nantinya ia harus mengintimidasi Nero.

"Bu..kan... a... ku,"

Len menunggu.

"Para... Tetua... mereka... sudah... tidak... sabar... lagi,"

"Ceritakan yang benar!"

"Lepaskan...cengkramanmu,"

Len menimbang sesaat sebelum akhirnya melepaskan cengkeraman cakarnya dari sekeliling leher Nero. Pemuda itu langsung jatuh terduduk sambil terbatuk. Len berlutut, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Nero.

"Lanjutkan!" perintah Len.

"Saat... mereka tahu bahwa Ted ditangkap dan dibunuh oleh manusia, para tetua tidak dapat bersabar lagi. Mereka bersikeras menyerang desa manusia-,"

Len tidak mendengar penjelasan Nero lebih jauh lagi. Pemuda itu langsung berlari ke arah kawanannya berada. Hutan begitu gelap akan tetapi pemua itu seakan tidak kesulitan menemukan jalannya. Tak lama kemudian telinga serigalanya mendengarkan sesuatu, seperti suara pertikaian, dan Len mengenal suara salah satu orang yang berbicara tersebut.

"... tetap saja tidak boleh!"

**BRAKK!**

Salah seorang tetua meninju batang pohon yang kokoh, suasana sesaat menjadi sunyi. Suara derik makin lama makin terdengar keras, tak lama kemudian batang pohon yang kokoh tersebut tumbang tak berdaya. Len meloncat menghindari rubuhan batang pohon tersebut tepat pada waktunya.

"Kau terlalu lunak, tetapi kita tak bisa dihina lebih dari ini! Kami akan menyerang manusia sekarang juga!"

Leon berdiri tepat di depan para tetua yang bersiap melangkah pergi. Aura intimidasi Leon sudah keluar, aura yang gelap, pekat dan mengerikan. Len dapat merasakan tubuhnya mendadak merasakan suasana dingin.

"Jika kau ingin membunuh manusia, langkahi dulu mayatku!" desis Leon. Telinga serigala, cakar dan taringnya telah keluar. Matanya yang semula berwarna emas telah berubah menjadi warna merah darah.

Para tetua kawanan menatap Leon dengan tatapan dingin, sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi.

"Kau yang memintanya," desis tetua tersebut. Taring dan cakarnya telah siap.

Len sama sekali tidak dapat melakukan apapun, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Saat pemuda itu berusaha menangkap hal yang terjadi, Leon telah terjatuh ke tanah dengan seluruh tubuh mengalami luka cakar dan gigit. Len segera menghampiri Leon dan memapah sahabatnya tersebut. Napas Leon terputus-putus.

Tanpa berbicara satu katapun, para kawanan telah menghilang kedalam pekatnya malam. Suasana telah sunyi, tak ada satupun anggota kawanan _werewolf _maupun kawanan serigala yang ada disana.

"... tu-tunggu," sengal Leon denan napas terputus-putus.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Len bertanya dengan cemas.

Dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa, Leon menarik kerah pakaian Len.

"Mereka... akan... menyerang... manusia,"

Mata Len membulat. Perasannya mendadak menjadi tidak enak. Entah kenapa yang ada dibenak pemuda itu adalah sosok Rin.

"Henti... hentikan... mereka," sengal Leon.

"Aku... baik-baik.. saja," lanjut ketua kawanan tersebut.

Tanpa membuang waktu Len segera mencoba menyusul ke dalam gelapnya malam. Matanya ditutup, menyerahkan inderanya pada telinga dan hidung serigalanya, mendeteksi arah kawanannya bergerak. Dan betul saja, para kawanan menuju desa dimana Ted dibunuh. Perasaan kalut mulai menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Peduli setan dengan kawanan maupun para penduduk desa. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah gadisnya, miliknya yang berharga.

Pemuda itu berlari menembus kabut malam.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Sang gadis menggeliat dalam tidurnya, samar-samar telinganya mendengar sesuatu. Perlahan Rin membuka matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada jendela kamarnya. Langit masih gelap gulita, menandakan malam masih jauh dari subuh hari. Akan tetapi gadis itu dapat mendengar suara hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di desa. Gadis itu merasa bingung dan menjejakkan langkahnya, mencoba memandang melalui jendelanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Belum sempat gadis itu mencerna akalnya, tiba-tiba tersaji dalam pemandangannya seekor serigala yang mengoyak leher salah seorang penduduk desa. Darah segar berwarna merah memercik ke segala arah. Awalnya gadis itu masih belum yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya, akan tetapi rasa takut mulai menjalari dirinya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan akan tetapi tak ada satupun suara yang mampu ia hasilkan. Perlahan tetapi pasti, tubuhnya menjauh dari jendela, berusaha agar tidak menarik perhatian para serigala yang ada di luar sana. Dengan panik gadis itu segera berlari menuju pintu kamarnya dan meraih kenop pintunya.

"Nenek, kita harus-,"

Terlambat, sang gadis belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya tetapi pemandangan lain yang lebih keji telah terhampar di hadapannya. Neneknya yang tercinta, Miriam, telah terbaring di lantai kayu dengan darah segar telah mengalir ke segala arah. Tiga ekor serigala dengan keji mengoyak dan mencabik tubuh neneknya yang sudah tak berdaya, menambah percikan darah ke segala arah. Gadis itu sudah tak mampu berkata lagi, pandangannya sudah menggelap dan akalnya tak mampu mencerna segala kejadian yang ada. Akan tetapi tubuhnya masih memiliki impuls yang diperlukan sehingga sang gadis kembali berlari ke kamarnya, menutup pintu kayunya dan menguncinya. Bunyi salak serigala terdengar di pintu kayu tersebut. Mereka menggeram dan menggores pintu kayu tersebut, berusaha mengejar sang gadis. Sesekali Rin dapat mendengar bunyi debam pada bagian bawah pintunya, tampaknya para serigala masih berusaha menembus pertahan kayu yang semakin merapuh tersebut.

Rin terduduk lemas di lantai kayu yang dingin, tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Air mata telah menggenangi matanya.

"Kenapa... kenapa semua ini terjadi?" bisiknya putus asa.

"Kenapa kami harus mengalami ini?"

Rin menutup telinganya, tidak ingin mendengar segala keributan dan jerit ketakutan yang saling bersahutan di desa tersebut. Sesekali gadis itu masih mendengar debam berat pintu kayu, tampaknya sedikit lagi pintu itu akan roboh. Akan tetapi Rin sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Semua jalan tampak buntu, akal dan matanya telah menggelap. Yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis itu sekarang hanya menangis ketakutan dan menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding kayu.

**BRAKK**

Rin memandang pintu kayunya yang telah roboh. Lima ekor serigala telah berhasil menerobos pintu kamarnya dan saat ini menatap dirinya dengan tatapan lapar. Taring dan cakar telah siap, suara geraman para serigala itu bagaikan lonceng kematian yang semakin mendekat. Salah seekor serigala meloncat menerkam ke arah dirinya. Sang gadis hanya bisa menutup mata dan berdoa kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Berharap agar kematian menjemput dirinya dengan cepat tanpa rasa sakit.

Akan tetapi tidak terjadi apapun. Meskipun begitu suara geraman serigala makin terdengar jelas dan keras. Sang gadis masih menutup matanya, siap menunggu kematian kapanpun para serigala menerkamnya. Akan tetapi tak ada satupun terjangan serigala yang terasa oleh tubuhnya.

Perlahan sang gadis membuka matanya dengan takut-takut. Akan tetapi matanya langsung membulat saat melihat sesosok pemuda yang tegap berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Akan tetapi sang gadis mengenal sosok tersebut. Sesosok pemuda berambut _honey blonde_ dengan ekor dan telinga serigala yang disinari oleh cahaya rembulan. Len, sang _werewolf_.

Pemuda itu menggeram, telinga serigalanya tegak mengancam. Rin juga dapat melihat cakar pemuda itu yang bersiap dan aura yang mengintimidasi. Beberapa ekor serigala berusaha menerjang pemuda itu, akan tetapi dengan mudah sang pemuda _werewolf_ menghempaskan setiap serangan dan terjangan. Merasa tidak dapat menang, kelima serigala tersebut melarikan diri dengan ekor terselip di antara kaki belakang mereka.

Len langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghampiri Rin yang sedang gemetar ketakutan. Tanpa banyak bicara pemuda itu langsung menggendong gadisnya layaknya pengantin baru disumpah. Sang pemuda _werewolf _berlari secepat mungkin, berusaha menghindari desa yang saat ini semakin sunyi dari jeritan penduduk desa, mengindari kawanan serigala maupun _werewolf_ yang berselisih jalan. Sang pemuda terus berlari sementara sang gadis terlalu lemah dan putus asa. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari, sepasang mata coklat memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan kemarahan.

Ah, sungguh karma yang menyedihkan.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, akan tetapi ketika Rin sadar, dirinya telah tiba di tepi sebuah danau yang luas. Len sedang menyeka wajahnya dengan air yang dingin dari danau. Rin membulatkan matanya, tersadar, kemudian menepis tangan pemuda itu dengan kasar. Sesaat Len terkejut, akan tetapi dirinya hanya terdiam. Sang gadis juga meronta hingga akhirnya dirinya terduduk pada rerumputan basah.

"Kenapa...," desis Rin dengan sinis. Len hanya memperhatikan wajah gadisnya dengan tatapan nelangsa.

"Kenapa... yang menyerang kami, mereka semua kawananmu, kan?!"

Teriakan gadis itu telah mengagetkan kawanan burung yang sedang terlelap. Para kawanan burung tersebut langsung terbang meninggalkan pohon yang mereka hinggapi. Sesaat suasana hutan dipenuhi bunyi kepakan sayap dan gesekan rerimbunan pepohonan.

"Mereka semua memang kawananku, tetapi-" ucapan pemuda itu terpotong.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian menyerang kami?"

"Dengarkan aku Rin-,"

"Kenapa kalian membunuh penduduk desa?"

"Rin-"

"Kalian membunuh nenekku!"

"Kumohon Rin-"

"Kalian pembunuh!"

"Tenanglah,"

"Iblis!"

Sampai disini Len hanya terdiam, matanya membulat, tak menyangka bahwa gadisnya akan melontarkan hinaan yang demikian keji. Tangannya yang telah terulur untuk menenangkan gadis itu hanya bisa tergantung, tak sanggup meraih gadisnya. Perlahan pemuda itu kembali menarik tangannya. Sang pemuda membuang pandangannya, menatap danau yang luas dengan pikiran yang kosong.

Sementara itu, sang gadis mulai menangis. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan aliran air matanya dan isak tangisnya yang pedih. Untuk beberapa saat, kedua insan tersebut terdiam. Membiarkan suasana sunyi dengan sesekali ditingkahi oleh nyanyian kicau burung malam.

"Maafkan aku...," gumam Len setelah menunggu cukup lama.

Rin masih terisak, tangannya belum ia jatuhkan dari wajahnya.

"Tapi percayalah... aku berusaha menghentikan mereka,"

Rin masih terdiam. Len menghela napas.

"Pemuda _werewolf_ yang kalian bunuh, dia adalah sahabatku,"

Rin mengangkat pandangannya, terkejut. Dirinya memandang Len yang masih menatap danau yang luas dengan tatapan pedih.

"Sahabatmu? Lalu gadis itu?"

Len kembali memandang pada Rin.

"Gadis manusia yang ia cintai,"

Rin membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Akan tetapi sang gadis tidak mampu melontarkan kata-kata. Dirinya masih terkejut dan bingung.

Sang pemuda berdiri dengan pelan, menatap sang gadis.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah,"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Hari telah subuh saat Rin dan Len berada di tepi hutan desa tempat tinggal Rin. Dari tepi hutan itu, mereka berdua dapat melihat rumah sang gadis. Tanpa ragu sang gadis melangkah keluar dari rerimbunan pepohonan hutan. Len hanya mampu memandangi punggung sang gadis yang semakin menjauh dari dirinya. Pemuda itu memang tidak mengharapkan apapun. Ia pantas untuk tidak mendapatkan maaf dari sang gadis, karena semua kejadian yang terjadi di desa nenek sang gadis juga termasuk dalam tanggung jawabnya.

"Maafkan aku, Rin," gumam Len, meskipun begitu suasana desa yang sunyi mampu menghantarkan gumam sang pemuda kepada sang gadis.

Gumam itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Rin. Akan tetapi Rin masih tidak mampu untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Len. Rasa sedih, marah, benci, putus asa dan dendam masih menyelimuti hatinya.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia bersama pemuda pemburu itu,"

Rin tersentak dan langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Len. Akan tetapi sayang, saat sang gadis hendak menatap pemuda _werewolf_ tersebut, sang pemuda sudah tidak ada lagi dalam jarak pandang sang gadis.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N:** _Review please?_


End file.
